The Midnight Shinobi
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Antes de Kaguya, había un ser más poderoso que cualquier otro. Tanto que tuvo que ser sellado para que la humanidad pudiera vivir en paz. Luego de varios siglos de letargo, una fortuita sucesión de hechos provoco que ese ser reencarnara en cierto héroe. Estará en el ser el fin de la humanidad o ser su protector. NarutoOP/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**The Midnight Shinobi**

No me pertenecen Naruto, Mahou Sensei Negima, Castlevania ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 1**

Era un día cualquiera en Konoha. La aldea se mostraba con su acostumbrado bullicio, producto de tener una economía muy desarrollada, ser una población bastante grande y contar con un servicio ninja muy solicitado.

Este ultimo hecho hacia que la oficina de la Gondaime Hokage estuviera hasta el techo de papeleo, el enemigo definitivo de todos los Kage. Sin embargo, Tsunade no estaba desanimada ese día.

Tras tres años y medio de espera, la rubia esperaba con ansias la llegada de dos ninja que ya se habían tardado bastante con su regreso.

Estos no eran otros sino Jiraiya y Naruto, quienes habían partido en un viaje de entrenamiento para hacer más fuerte al imperativo jinchuriki y protegerlo de Akatsuki, una organización criminal que estaba cazando a quienes portaban a los Bijuu en su interior.

Tsunade tenía claro que iba a ser algo largo y tardado, ya que a pesar de que Naruto era un joven de mucho entusiasmo y gran potencial, su desarrollo ninja dejaba mucho que desear. La Sannin respetaba mucho a su sensei y antecesor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero dudaba que mereciera el título de "El Profesor" cuando permitió que pusieran tantas trabas al aprendizaje del joven Uzumaki.

El problema que tenia la mujer era que desde hace año y medio, no recibía ningún de comunicación de su ex-compañero. Eso le estresaba pues daba la impresión de que le había ocurrido algo malo al par. No podía enviar ningún tipo de escuadrón a buscarles, ya que por razones de seguridad Jiraiya jamás indicaba en qué lugar se encontraban y era impensable ponerse a buscarlos por todo el continente.

Solo pudo sentir paz cuando le llego una carta de Jiraiya notificándole que en una semana llegarían a Konoha. Ese era el día estimado para la llegada y aunque luego le tragara el papeleo pendiente, no planeaba hacer nada hasta que Naruto y su sensei llegaran.

-Tsunade-sama hay muchas solicitudes pendientes por su firma. Se necesitan para hoy y ya esta atardeciendo-dijo Shizune llegando a la oficina con una nueva tanda de papeles.

-Pueden esperar-dijo con sequedad la rubia, que solo mantenía su mirada en la ventana de la oficina.

-Se que está emocionada por el regreso de Naruto, pero no debe descuidar su trabajo.

-Por un día que me retrase no se desplomara la aldea.

-La verdad es que tiene solicitudes con más de un mes de retraso-susurro la pelinegra para sí misma.

-Espero que ese bueno para nada no me haya mentido-dijo Tsunade con expresión de molestia. –De por si me preocupaba que su viaje le pegara sus costumbres a Naruto y todo ese tiempo sin saber ellos no me da buena espina.

-No tiene de que preocuparse. Estoy segura que ese par no debe haberse metido en ningún problema.

-Yo no contaría mucho con ello-dijo un hombre mayor, tosiendo para llamar la atención.

-¡Jiraiya!-dijeron las féminas al ver al Sannin sapo en una de las ventanas de la oficina.

El peliblanco entonces procedió a ingresar a la habitación y dar la cara por completo.

-Esto….. ¿Por qué no usa la puerta?-cuestiono Shizune.

-Es una molestia tener que pasar por todo el edificio para llegar aquí-contesto Jiraiya bostezando con evidente cansancio.

-Típico de ti. ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Pensé que llegarías más temprano-reclamo la Hokage.

-Lo siento, estime mal mi llegada-dijo el anciano volviendo a bostezar.

-¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que nos has dormido bien últimamente.

-Mi horario de acción cambio y mi cuerpo no lidia bien con las pocas horas de sueño que tengo-dijo el hombre mostrando que tenía unas marcadas ojeras.

-No me molestare en preguntar qué rayos has estado haciendo-dijo la mujer en referencia a las costumbres de su amigo. –Ahora bien, ¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-¿Cómo que quien? ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Oh….El dijo que se tardaría un poco en regresar, quería hacer algo primero.

-¿¡Cómo!?-reclamo la rubia golpeando su escritorio. -Ya se tardaron mucho en dar la cara. ¡Quiero saber donde se encuentra ese mocoso!

-Si te lo digo, posiblemente te molestaras-dijo Jiraiya bastante nervioso.

-Te molestara más el puñetazo que te daré, si no me lo dices en este instante-dijo Tsunade tronándose los puños.

-Ok, te lo diré. El gaki dijo que estaba algo sediento y decidió ir por un trago antes de venir.

-…

-….

-….

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamaron tanto la Hokage como su ayudante al escuchar tal declaración.

-¡Ahora sí que te mato, Jiraiya!-reclamo Tsunade. -¿¡Cómo demonios permitiste que Naruto cayera en tal mal habito!?

-Es una aberración lo que hizo. Konoha ya tiene suficiente con una Hokage que calcula su presupuesto completamente borracha-dijo Shizune, quien se gano una muy mala mirada de Tsunade.

-No, no, no. Me han entendido mal. Naruto no fue a un bar ni nada por estilo-dijo Jiraiya, excusándose rápidamente.

-Oh, esta refiriéndose a que fue por un tazón de ramen-dijo Shizune, suspirando con tranquilidad.

-Eso tiene más sentido. No me extraña que fuera por una ración de esa sopa que tanto le gusta-dijo Tsunade.

-Están equivocadas de nuevo-dijo Jiraiya, esta vez suspirando con cierto pesar.

-¿Entonces a qué demonios te refieres?-reclamo la rubia, ya muy extrañada por la actitud de su ex-compañero.

Jiraiya solo trago nervioso, pues el no se sentía en posición de contestar a esa pregunta.

[En un bosque lejos de allí]

El ocaso cubría por completo un tranquilo y silencioso bosque, cuya fauna ya encontraba reguardada para la venidera noche. Sin embargo, una bandada de cuervos fue estremecida al momento que un hombre golpeo el árbol en donde anidaban, haciendo que las aves revolotearan y emitieran su estridente graznido.

Si bien cualquier persona solo se sentiría levemente alertada por tal ruido, el hombre que abría paso por el bosque sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, pues de por si sus nervios estaban completamente encrespados.

El sujeto a simple vista era un don nadie, con ropas que no denotaban para nada un oficio respetable. Los manchones de sangre seca y los cortes en la tela más bien dejaban en claro que era alguien que tendía a meterse en muchas peleas e importunar a otros. Era tan solo un bandido de tercera cuyo mayor robo no alcanzaba para comprar un licor decente.

Era eso lo que le llevo a descargar su frustración contra un honesto aldeano, cuyo mayor pecado había sido salir de paseo con su pequeña hija. Como ese hombre solo tenía el dinero para comprarle una paleta a hija, el bandido le corto la garganta al ver que había escogido mal a su víctima.

El bandido se vio complacido ante los lamentos de la pequeña, que ahora trataba desesperadamente de despertar a su inerte padre. Podía ser que su asalto no había tenido frutos, pero al menos sabía que su vida no era la más miserable en ese momento.

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba muy equivocado en esa observación.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso o señal, el bandido se dio cuenta que a su espaldas se encontraba alguien viéndole fijamente. No sabía de quien se trataba, pero tomando en cuenta que media un poco más de 2 metros y que vestía una muy elaborada gabardina roja con encajes amarillos y una capucha similar, le tomo como alguien con un capital decente.

El malhechor le amenazo con el mismo cuchillo con que le segó la vida al otro hombre y le solicito todas sus pertenencias.

El encapuchado no contesto, lo que molesto al bandido, que no dudo en agitar su arma para herir a su siguiente víctima. No temía ante la imponente presencia del encapuchado, pues él estaba armado y quería cuanto antes conseguir un buen botín.

Fue grande la sorpresa del bandido cuando noto que el encapuchado no se vio molestado por el corte propinado. Sin mediar palabras, el malhechor volvió a usar su cuchillo contra el de rojo, que nuevamente se vio indemnemente ante el filoso tajo.

Cuando el bandido se dio cuenta que el cuchillo no mostraba nuevos rastros de sangre, supo que las cosas no iban bien y lo mejor era poner los pies polvorosa. Que el encapuchado levantara un poco el rostro y mostrara unos brillantes ojos rojos, afianzo aquel pensamiento.

El miedo se apodero de la mente del bandido y le hizo correr frenéticamente por incontables minutos. Realmente no sabía si aquel encapuchado le estaba persiguiendo, pero sus instintos solo le decían que debía correr.

Eventualmente el agotamiento le hizo efecto y se detuvo tras un árbol para recuperar el aire. Ya estaba muy lejos de donde había cometido el asalto y estaba seguro de haber perdido a ese extraño sujeto.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Hasta aquí puedes llegar? -escucho el bandido por encima suyo. -Pensaba que esta persecución seria más interesante-dijo el encapuchado que estaba parado en el tronco del árbol.

-¿¡Quien eres!?-fue lo único que pudo decir el malhechor antes de caer al suelo al no poder medir bien sus pasos y tropezar cuando intento alejarse.

-¿Qué no es evidente?

-¿Acaso quieres vengar a ese infeliz que mate? Lo siento, camarada. Así funciona la vida.

-No. Yo tengo otros asuntos contigo. Si me molesta lo que hiciste, pero tengo agradecértelo. De lo contrario, hubiera tardado en elegir a una buena presa.

-¿Eres uno de eso condenados ninja, verdad? ¿Crees que puedes ir molestando a los demás con tus jodidos trucos?-dijo el bandido apuntándole con su cuchillo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me dicen que es una mala costumbre que juegue con mi presa, pero yo encuentro muy entretenido.

-¿¡Qué demonios quiere decir eso!?-dijo el bandido levantándose.

-Sencillo, sabandija. Tú eres mi comida-dijo el encapuchado mostrando una sonrisa que incluía unos afilados colmillos, antes de abalanzarse hacia el bandido y levantarle con un brazo.

El malhechor trato frenéticamente de zafarse del agarre, pero el de rojo lo arrojo contra un árbol, provocándole un ligero aturdimiento y la pérdida de su arma. El encapuchado entonces le volvió a levantar y puso al descubierto el cuello del bandido con ambas manos.

Fue entonces cuando el encapuchado clavo sus colmillos en la yugular del bandido que apenas pudo reaccionar ante la acción. La vida fue dejando al sujeto que poco a poco fue poniéndose pálido y más delgado. En cuestión de segundos, el bandido parecía haber sido desecado como una pasa y al encapuchado solo le basto soltarle para que su cuerpo se convirtiera en polvo, dejando su ropaje tendido en el suelo.

-La sangre fue tan asquerosa como me lo imagine, pero al menos fue una buena porción-dijo el encapuchado con un suspiro de satisfacción.

- **Eso no cambia el hecho de sigues perdiendo el tiempo con tus estúpidas "cacerías"-** dijo una pequeña niña que apareció en el hombro del encapuchado.

La joven no aparentaba más de 10 años y el simple kimono blanco con cintas rojas le daba una apariencia más infantil. De cabello naranja el cual estaba peinado para dejar unos flequillos a los lados y una coleta atrás de su cabeza, claro que lo más destacable eran las orejas zorrunas que reposaban encima de esta. Su rostro no mostraba características resaltantes aparte del hecho de que portaba unos enormes lentes redondos sin montura.

-Vamos, Chisame-chan. Estoy segura que a ti también te gusta jugar con tus presas.

 **-¡Son casos muy distintos!-** reclamo la pequeña. **–Yo buscaba dejar en claro cuál era mi poder. Tu simplemente eres un mocoso jugando con su comida**.

-Sabes que no estás en posición de decirme esas cosas.

 **-¡No me lo recuerdes!-** dijo la pelinaranja golpeando la cabeza del encapuchado.

-Como sea. Ya estoy satisfecho y es hora de ir con ero-sennin y oba-chan.

 **-¿En serio necesitas regresar a esa aldea?**

-Sí. Necesito lidiar con asuntos pendientes-dijo el encapuchado para entonces fundirse con la sombra de uno de los árboles y desaparecer.

[En la oficina de la Hokage]

Ya la noche había arropado la aldea y Jiraiya estaba a nada de recibir una paliza de la Hokage, que estaba ya preocupada por el estado del único Uzumaki de Konoha. Shizune también se encontraba molesta por la incertidumbre que creaba el Sannin y deseaba que contestara todas las incógnitas que tenían ella y su maestra.

Otra fémina presente era Sakura que como discípula de Tsunade, estaba al tanto del posible regreso de Naruto a la aldea. No tenía la misma inquietud de las otras, pero también quería saber que era de la vida de su compañero de equipo.

A pesar de que no eran extremadamente allegados, sentía su ausencia luego de esos largos años de espera. Contaba que con su reencuentro pudieran reiniciar su amistad sin los tropiezos con los que comenzó su relación.

-Supongo que lo mejor es que esperemos a mañana para ver a Naruto. Dudo mucho que aparezca hoy-dijo Shizune desilusionada.

-Naruto es alguien nocturno. Verán que llegara en cualquier momento-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Entiendes lo mal que suena eso?-reclamo Tsunade. –Una de mis esperanzas era que Naruto madurara con su viaje, pero no quería que se volviera un condenado pervertido como tú.

-Te aseguro que él ha madurado-aclaro el peliblanco. –Al menos un poco-susurro para sí.

-Eso no justifica que se haya vuelto tan impuntual.-cuestiono Sakura. –Pareciera que Kakashi-sensei le pego una de sus costumbres.

-Naruto al menos tiene excusas convincentes a sus tardanzas.

-Eso espero-dijo Tsunade. -Planeaba que hoy tuviera una prueba para medir el crecimiento de sus habilidades, pero a esta hora es imposible.

-No veo eso prudente. No, no, no. Esa definitivamente no es buena idea-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué? ¿No le entrenaste para combatir en la noche?

-Por el contrario. Puede que exagere un poco, pero Naruto en la noche es tan fuerte como tú y yo-dijo el peliblanco desconcertando a las presentes.

Ninguna de las féminas pudo hacer más indagaciones al tema, pues una bruma negra se hizo presente en el centro de la habitación y le alerto.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Ese Naruto-dijo Jiraiya, a lo que las presentes le vieron con más desconcierto.

Del fenómeno oscuro se materializo un sujeto alto con gabardina roja. La claridad de la habitación permitía ver otros detalles del mencionado, como unos gruesos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, unas pesadas botas con armazón metálico. La gabardina tenía al reverso una enorme cruz amarilla, con un muy distintivo espiral rojo en el medio.

El porte del sujeto solo podía pertenecer a un hombre y esto quedo demostrado, cuando este poco a poco fue desabotonando los botones delanteros de su gabardina, dejando ver unos muy trabajados pectorales. Era reseñable que la piel del sujeto era algo pálida, pero al nivel como la cierto Sannin enemigo de Konoha.

Cuando el sujeto se quito la capucha a las féminas se les callo la mandíbula, pues bajo ella se encontraba un rubio muy conocido para ellas. Este no era otro que Naruto, quien conservaba sus muy particulares marcas zorrunas en las mejillas. Su cabello había perdido algo de brillo, pero había crecido un poco. Su estilo seguía siendo picudo e incluía unas largas patillas que fueron reconocidas por Tsunade y su ayudante. Los ojos zafiro del chico ahora eran rubí, lo que resultaba algo muy extraño. Claro que no tanto como cuando este les ofreció una sonrisa al saludarles.

-Hola, Sakura-chan, Shizune-chan, Oba-chan. ¿Qué tal todo?-dijo el chico con sus colmillos al descubierto.

El folklore del continente shinobi incluía un extenso abanico de criaturas que iba desde las más pequeñas criaturas de invocación hasta los enormes Bijuus. Había leyendas muy respetadas como las que envolvían al Shinigami y otras que eran objeto de total burla como las de Pie Grande. Algunas eran cosas que solo hacían presencia en obras de ficción que solo leían fanáticos de la lectura.

Era por eso que Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura, quienes pasaban extensos periodos en la biblioteca para mantenerse actualizadas con el ámbito medico, reconocieron de una todas las características de un ser que debía ser ficticio.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Un vampiro!-exclamaron las tres mostrándose muy impactadas.

-Wow. Se dieron cuenta más rápido de lo que esperábamos-dijo Jiraiya.

-Tienes razón-dijo Naruto igual de sorprendido.

-¿¡C-como!? ¿¡E-enserio eres un vampiro!?-dijo Tsunade, que sostenía un collar de ajos que había sacado de quien sabe dónde, al tiempo que Shizune y Sakura temblaban a sus espaldas.

-Es correcto, pero me gustaría que no lo publicaran a todo el mundo -cuestiono el rubio.

-No te preocupes. Ya tenía un sello de silencio en la habitación-dijo Jiraiya.

¡T-tu! ¿¡P-porque te muestras tan tranquilo!?-dijo la Hokage.

-Luego de un tiempo me acostumbre a la situación del gaki. A decir verdad, no es algo tan sorprendente una vez que recuerdas que Orochimaru hace todo tipo de experimentos raros.

-Agradecería que no me compara con ese tipo raro-aclaro Naruto. –Lo mío es mil veces más fuerte que todo lo que hace esa serpiente-dijo mostrándose orgullo.

-Eso no lo dudo.

-N-no hablen como si estuvieran hablando de un tema cualquiera-cuestiono Shizune.

-N-naruto. ¿En verdad eres una de esas criaturas chupasangre que salen en los libros?-dijo Sakura.

-Preferiría que no usáramos el término chupasangre. Suena demasiado raro. Pero si, puedo decir que tengo una dieta basada en el consumo de sangre. Debo decir que me gusta mucho la de tipo B, pero sin duda mi favorita es la tipo O-dijo el rubio viendo fijamente al pelirrosa.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para helar a Sakura, que tenía ese tipo de sangre, y hacer que se desmayara.

-J-jiraiya. Tienes mucho que explicar-dijo Tsunade. -Quiero saber que le paso a Naruto Uzumaki en este instante.

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki si no te importa oba-chan. Hay cosas que no es necesario ocultar-dijo Naruto.

-¡Un momento! ¿Él lo sabe?-dijo la Hokage sorprendida.

-Sí. Ciertas circunstancias propiciaron a que fuera completamente honesto con él-dijo el peliblanco.

La noche fue larga en más de un sentido y aunque los presentes estaban cansados, las expectativas del relato de Naruto y Jiraiya evito que el sueño les venciera.

[Flash Back]

Todo se remontaba a un día cualquiera hace año y medio. Tanto Naruto como Jiraiya se encontraban en las fronteras del País de la Tierra, con el primero entrenando para controlar al Kyubi y el segundo buscando una forma para hacer que ese proceso fuera más eficiente.

Estaban bastante alejados de cualquier asentamiento, por lo que un intenso ajetreo en sus proximidades llamo su atención. La lógica decía que debían alejarse, pero dado que Jiraiya era un especialista en la búsqueda de información, era su deber averiguar que sucedía.

La escena que encontraban era completamente inverosímil. Se trataba de un enorme grupo lagartijas aladas de colores oscuros que solo podían ser comparadas con los legendarios dragones, peleando contra una hermosa mujer rubia vestida con kimono floral que tenía pinta de ser una marionetista, porque estaba acompañada por dos muñecas de madera de cabello verde.

Mientras las criaturas exhalaban rayos y llamas de una forma que hacían palidecer los jutsu de muchos jounin, la mujer rubia se defendía de las bestias usando un raro Ninjutsu para Jiraiya, pues implicaba la generación de hielo. Naruto en cambio lo asocio con el Kekkei Genkai usado por Haku, el shinobi con el que se topo en el País de la Olas.

El Sannin realmente no sabía cómo tratar con la situación. Una parte de él le decía que debía observar todo con detalle y otra le decía que debía tomar a Naruto y escapar de allí. Esa última acción se vio imposible de cumplir, pues antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto se lanzo a ayudar a esa mujer que peleaba con los dragones.

Si necesitaba ayuda no era claro, pero el chico se vio en la necesidad de ir a socorrer a quien aparentemente estaba en desventaja.

Realmente no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer Naruto contra las bestias que enfrentaba, ya que incluso la técnica más fuerte con la que contaba, el **Rasengan** , era repelida por la dura piel de los dragones. Sin embargo, su presencia fue oportuna pues ayudo a la mujer a preparar una mejor ofensiva contra sus enemigos.

Jiraiya quedo en una pieza cuando vio que esa mujer podía convocar tormentas heladas que hacían que las bestias se convirtieran en trozos de hielo y cayeran en pedazos.

Todo parecía ir bien, pero en un desafortunado descuido, Naruto fue golpeado por las garras del último dragón en pie. No se trataba de un simple rasguño. El costado derecho del chico casi había sido arrancado por el golpe, dejándolo en un estado sumamente grave.

El desbordante Chakra del Kyubi mantenía al chico con vida, pero Jiraiya sabía que su discípulo necesitaba de atención médica inmediata o de lo contrario no la contaría. El problema era que no tenía conocimientos elevados del Ninjutsu Medico y ninguna de sus invocaciones sería capaz de ayudar apropiadamente al chico, como si sucedía con las babosas.

La rubia que se encontraba en el lugar también se vio preocupada. No conocía a Naruto de nada, pero era un hecho que quedo muy agradecida por la ayuda que recibió de él.

Jiraiya pregunto desesperadamente por una forma para curar a Naruto, pero esta dijo que era bastante mala en el área de curación, cosa que hizo que el Sannin palideciera. No le preocupaba la reacción de Tsunade ante esa tragedia, le estresaba el haberle fallado a Minato y Kushina en la misión de cuidar a su hijo.

-Hay una forma de ayudarle-dijo la rubia.

-¿Hablas en serio?-dijo Jiraiya recuperando la esperanza.

-Sí, pero debo advertir que el precio será muy grande. Este chico no tendrá una vida normal y estará condenado a una vida de soledad y exclusión.

-Madame. Le aseguro que eso no será nada nuevo para el chico. Solo pido que le salve. Este muchacho merece vivir.

-Solo espero que recuerden que se los advertí-dijo la rubia para entonces cortar la palma de una de sus manos. De la herida empezó a surgir una espesa sangre roja, la cual fue puesta en una copa de hielo que formo la mujer. –Bebe esto y vivirás. No de la forma que crees, pero al menos veras un mañana.

Sin estar en posición de negarse, Naruto acepto cuando Jiraiya le ayudo a beber de la copa. El Sannin no entendía muy bien como aquello funcionaria, pero debía confiar en que era un jutsu muy avanzado de curación.

Varios minutos de tensión pasaron y Jiraiya ni la mujer pestañaron ante la expectativa de lo que ocurriría. Un fuerte grito del rubio les hizo saber que el chico estaba recuperando fuerzas y entonces se percataron como la carne ausente en su herida volvía a su sitio y cerraba por completo la herida.

-¡Ha funcionado!-dijo el peliblanco viéndose muy aliviado.

-¡Es increíble! No pensé que aceptaría mi sangre tan rápido-dijo la rubia.

-El ya tenía un factor de curación acelerado. Tal vez eso debe haber influido.

-No. Eso más bien hubiera provocado un rechazo a lo que hice.

-Disculpe si mi pregunta resulta atrevida, madame. Pero debo saber quién es y cómo fue que curo al gaki.

[Fin Flash Back]

-Su nombre era Evangeline McDowell y la forma en la que me salvo es bastante obvia-dijo Naruto. -Me convirtió en un vampiro, justo como lo era ella. No puedo decir que sea algo agradable, pero es mejor estar muerto "muerto"-dijo el joven mostrándose serio.

-Me causo una gran impresión el giro que tomo nuestro viaje y no estaba seguro de cómo lo llevarías, por eso no te dije nada en todo este tiempo-dijo Jiraiya.

-Ciertamente no es algo con lo que alguien podría lidiar muy bien-dijo Tsunade mostrándose pensativa.

-Sin embargo, confiaba en que ustedes tres podrían lidiar con los hechos. Opte por decirles todo cuanto antes, ya que no quiero ocultarles lo que soy. Supongo que ya Sakura sabe de mi posición como jinchuriki, así que no debería causarle mayor revuelo.

-Sí. Luego de investigar sobre los Bijuu pude deducir muchas cosas sobre ti-dijo la pelirrosa. -Lamento mi anterior comportamiento y aunque me causa algo de miedo este asunto del vampirismo, entiendo perfectamente cuál es tu posición. Gracias por confiarnos esto.

-Debo decir que estoy casi sin palabras-dijo Shizune. –Nunca pensé que algo así te pasaría, Naruto. Al menos es propio decir que no saliste mal parado. Suelen decir que los vampiros son seres cadavéricos y demacrados, pero tú estás hecho todo un galán.

-Suena como una desesperada, Shizune-dijo burlonamente Tsunade. –Pero ciertamente estos años te han tratado bien, Naruto. Ya no eres el enano que parecía un chiste de ninja. Eres un shinobi hecho y derecho.

-Supongo que has entrenado mucho, Naruto-dijo Sakura tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que le provocaba admitir que el rubio era un buen partido.

-Es correcto. Evangeline me entreno para que aprendiera a usar mis nuevas habilidades y me enseño otras cosas más-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Ella dijo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por las molestias ocasionadas-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Esa mujer era de alguna aldea ninja?-dijo Tsunade.

-No, pero ella dijo que era del este.

-Es decir que era del País del Agua.

-No. Mucho más al este.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo la rubia sorprendida.

-Las naciones elementales pronto no serán las únicas potencias conocidas, Tsunade. Debemos estar preparados.

-Y eso implica que reclame algunas cosas que me pertenecen, Oba-chan. Espero que entiendas que no puedo seguir en el mismo apartamento que habitaba. Necesito la casa de mis padres

-No es algo tan sencillo-dijo la Hokage. -Eso implicaría que se reconociera como el legítimo sucesor de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Tendrías que asumir la cabeza de ambos clanes y un montón de cosas que seguramente te molestaran.

-Ya me las arreglare. Lo único que mantendré en secreto es mi condición. No es algo para que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-Entiendo. Supongo que ahora no la llevas muy bien con cosas como la luz solar.

-Ciertamente me molesta el sol, pero puedo lidiar con él. No soy un vampiro de segunda como los de esos libros. Es solo que quiero mantener mi perfil bajo como lo haría cualquier ninja.

-Me agrada escuchar que pienses así.

-Aparte de nosotros. Solo dejare que Kakashi lo sepa. Eso suponiendo que trabajare con él cómo lo hacíamos años atrás.

-Sí. Planeo que tú, Sakura y Hatake trabajen en equipo. Aunque es algo que luego podemos discutir.

-Me parece bien. Ha sido un viaje y quiero descansar un poco.

-Cielos, ya casi amanece y se supone que hare unas rondas en el hospital-dijo Sakura. Supongo que no podre darte un recorrido por la aldea. Ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste y quisiera enseñártela.

-Puedo esperar a que estés libre.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo también me retirare. Es sorprendente que ya amaneció-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Acaso esta demente?-reclamo Shizune. -Ya dejo muchas cosas pendientes y tiene que hacer los trámites para que Naruto-kun pueda reclamar sus cosas.

-Pero…-dijo la Hokage con una lágrima en los ojos.

Naruto y Jiraiya entonces salieron de la torre, con el rubio poniéndose de nuevo su capa para cubrirse. Ambos empezaron a caminar por la calle, aun ausente de transeúntes.

-Gracias por no haber hablado demás-dijo el rubio al Sannin.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Tú pediste algo y yo cumplí.

-Y por eso yo también cumpliré con mi parte. Después de todo, Tsunade si pico como esperabas.

-Ella puede ser muy cabeza dura, pero como Hokage no tiene como negarse a los hechos. Como único heredero de los Namikaze y Uzumaki tendrás a tu alcance libertades por las que otros hombres matarían.

-Debo decir que al principio pensaba que tu idea era una completa estupidez, pero viendo como reaccionaron Sakura y Shizune, no dudo que tendré éxito.

-Así es, Naruto. Tu conseguirás un harem y yo escribiré las mejores novelas eróticas de la historia-dijo el peliblanco riendo.

-Cuyas ganancias serán distribuidas en un 60/40 a mi favor.

-Sigo viendo ese trato injusto.

-Primero, tu intimidad no es la que se verá perturbada. Segundo, de por si tu no gastas más que en cosas baratas. No se para que te preocupas por el dinero. Por último, el trabajo difícil me toca a mí.

-¿Difícil? ¡Solo mírate! Con esa apariencia es sencillo que conquistes a cualquiera. Justamente por eso que tus libros serán un éxito.

-Solo por favor no hagas que la personalidad de mi personaje sea una basura. No quiero que sea un emo resentido con toda la existencia.

-Yo no haría tal cosa.

-Tengo mis dudas-dijo severamente el Uzumaki. -En fin. Voy a descansar un rato-dijo el chico. Aunque antes de que dieran un salto hacia su hogar, se percato de una escena a lo lejos.

-No debe alejarse de esa forma, Ojou-sama-dijo un hombre vestido con el traje estándar de Konoha a una chica frente a él. –Se expuso a un grave peligro.

Se trataba de una chica de piel clara y cabello castaño, que vestía un conjunto de entrenamiento femenino purpura con un chaleco corto color beige. Decir que era una adolescente era tal vez decir mucho, pues su altura era correspondiente con la de los graduados genin.

Su identidad era más o menos clara, pues sus distintivos ojos perla eran sin duda el Byakugan. El doujutsu del clan Hyuga.

El hombre junto a la chica también era de ese clan y al parecer estaba bastante molesto.

-Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana. ¡No soy ninguna niña!-dijo la castaña.

-Eso no significa que puede apartarse de mí.

-¡Tan solo me aleje para revisar una tienda! No sé por qué haces tanto alboroto.

-Paso 5 minutos lejos de mi vista.

-Y fueron los 5 minutos más libres de mi vida. No necesito que tengas tus ojos sobre todo el tiempo.

-Pero su padre ordeno que….

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que diga Otou-san!-dijo la chica saltar lejos de allí.

-¡Espere, Ojou-sama!-dijo el hombre para luego seguirle.

-Ja. Parece que esa chica tiene problemas. ¿De casualidad sabes quién es?-dijo Naruto a Jiraiya.

-El shinobi que le acompañaba era Touma Hyuga, así que puedo deducir que ella debe ser Hanabi Hyuga, pues Touma es el encargado de ser su guardaespaldas.

-¿Y porque necesita un guardaespaldas?

-Ella es hija de Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del clan. Aunque es su hija menor, ella es la próxima heredera del clan.

-¿Hiashi? Eso quiere decir que ella es hermana de Hinata, ¿verdad?

-Es correcto.

-Mmmmm.

-Ciertamente es alguien que pudiera estar en tu mira, debo decir que es demasiado pronto. El libro no debe tener contenido ilegal.

-¿¡Por quien me tomas, maldito Ero-sennin!?-reclamo Naruto.

-Solo comento. Dada tu situación, puede que tengas gustos particulares.

-Tengo gustos normales. Los justos que tendría cualquier hombre.

- _ **No. Tú eres un pervertido lolicon**_ -dijo una pelinaranja en la mente del chico.

- _Tú cállate_.

 _ **-No es algo que puedas negar. Yo soy el vivo ejemplo de tu afición.**_

 _-Fue un accidente._

 _ **-Uno que no tiene perdón**_ -reclamo Chisame.

Naruto entonces finalmente se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes comprar un par de ramen para llevar. Fue una compra fugaz y no dio la cara a los propietarios, pues aun cuando eran personas muy apreciadas, sabían que ellos no procesarían bien su apariencia.

Su apartamento era un sitio gobernado por el polvo y las telarañas, pero el chico no le dio mayor importancia y se dispuso a comer de la sopa junto a la pelinaranja que se manifestó en el exterior.

-No me llena ni me satisface, pero me sigue encantado el sabor del ramen-dijo el rubio sorbiendo los fideos.

 **-Hubiera preferido algo dulce** -dijo Chisame.

-Es un poco ridículo con lo amargada que eres-dijo el chico que entonces fue ensartado por los palillos que usaba la chica.

 **-¿¡Quien pidió tu opinión!?** -reclamo la de lentes.

Naruto no pudo objetar, pues su atención se poso en una mancha negra que se manifestó en el medio de la sala.

-Por fin. Ya estaba pensando que esa baba no daría señales de vida-dijo el rubio quitándose los palillos de la frente.

Del suelo surgió una masa negra que manifestó un par de ojos completamente amarillos, con una burlona y afilada sonrisa.

 **-Saludos, mi señor. Es un placer poder comunicarme con usted** -dijo el oscuro ser.

-Ahórrate las formalidades, Zetsu-dijo firmemente Naruto. -Solo dime lo que me interesa. ¿Ellos ya harán su movimiento?

 **-Ese es el motivo de mi visita. Akatsuki pronto mandara un equipo a Suna por el Ichibi.**

-Perfecto. De todos los objetivos, sin dudas ese será el más complicado. Es bueno que sea el primero o sería difícil de alcanzar en el futuro.

- **Pain piensa que se deben sellar los Bijuu en orden por lo que sus movimientos serán predecibles.**

-Es bueno saberlo. Ahora retirare, no dudo de tus habilidades de infiltración, pero no quiero correr riesgos. Avísame cuando capturen al Bijuu.

-Como guste, mi señor-dijo Zetsu para volver a desaparecer.

 **-Es repugnante lo lambiscón que es esa cosa** -comento Chisame.

-Pero es un aliado muy eficiente.

 **-¿Acaso estás insinuando que soy una inútil?**

-No, pero tomando en cuenta que solo te apareces para quejarte y comer, si puedes decir que eres algo haragana…-inmediatamente Naruto recibió una patada de la pelinaranja.

 **-Eres un caso perdido.**

-Dices eso, pero igual me quieres.

 **-Ja. Eso quisieras** -dijo Chisame negando. – **A todas estas, en serio crees que fue buena idea de que revelaras tu condición a Konoha.**

-Claro que lo fue. Si las personas de mi círculo de confianza lo saben, no sospecharan de cualquier comportamiento que no sea propio de mi viejo ser.

 **-Dudo mucho que confíes en esa gente.**

-No lo hago, pero allí está la segunda razón. Es más fácil guardar un secreto cuando los demás piensan que no les guardas secretos.

 **-Te recuerdo que ese tipo de jugarretas es el área de los Kitsune, no de los vampiros.**

 **-** Eso solo aplica para los comunes y corrientes. Yo soy distinto.

 **-De eso no hay duda.**

-Ahora descansemos un poco. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

Esta historia estaba programada para salir con las otras dos más recientes, pero termino retrasándose por motivos varios. Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Midnigth Shinobi**

No me pertenecen Naruto, Mahou Sensei Negima, Castlevania ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 2**

En un yermo de árboles cortados y congelados yacía de rodillas cierto rubio, quien en esos momentos apretaba el muñón que ahora sustituía a su brazo izquierdo. Múltiples heridas reposaban en su cuerpo, en su gran mayoría mortales. Sin embargo, el luchaba por mantenerse de firme y consiente.

Respirando agitadamente, Naruto vio como Evangeline se le acercaba con un estoque de hielo en sus manos.

-Tu desempeño sigue siendo horrible, mocoso-dijo la rubia. -Te mataran antes de que te des cuentas.

-Si bajaras un poco el ritmo de entrenamiento, tendría la oportunidad de defenderme-dijo Naruto.

-Si bajara el nivel, no sería un entrenamiento realista.

-Pues no creo que me consiga a muchos oponentes como tú.

-Allí te equivocas. Puedes que yo tenga un nivel extremadamente alto y muy difícil de conseguir, pero de todas formas hay muchas cosas que gozan de poderes tan grandes como los míos.

-No importa quién se me cruce, yo los derrótate. No es como si pudieran matarme-dijo el Uzumaki como mucha confianza.

-Je-dijo Evangeline para atravesar el pecho de Naruto con su arma en muy veloz movimiento.

-¡Urgh!-expreso el chico al sentir como el dolor le consumía y empezaba ahogarse con su sangre.

-Que ya no seas humano no significa que no puedas ser asesinado, simplemente quiere decir que ahora es mucho más difícil. Te toparas con muchos con las mismas cualidades y debes aprender a lidiar con ellos.

La respuesta de Naruto a ese comentario fue un repentino haz carmesí que golpeo a su oponente en la mejilla, provocándole un corte en esta. Evangeline entonces vio como Naruto se ponía completamente de pie y como sus heridas empezaban a recuperarse.

-Y-ya tenía claro que me enfrentaría a enemigos fuertes-dijo Naruto, quien sostenía en su mano derecho una especie de látigo hecho completamente de sangre. –Y como ya dije, yo los derrótate-dijo el joven con una mirada muy decidida.

-Eso veremos-dijo la rubia lanzándose a atacarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Demonios. Ese entrenamiento sí que me creo traumas-bromeo Naruto al despertarse de una pequeña siesta en su apartamento.

Ese pequeño descanso implico que casi todo el día fuera consumido, pero aquello no fue un problema grave para Naruto, pues se había concertado que se reuniría con la Hokage y los demás a finales de la tarde.

Por ello sin más dilación, el se convirtió en sombras y desapareció del lugar.

[En el campo de entrenamiento 11]

-¿Creen que Naruto llegara al anochecer?-dijo Sakura, viendo como el atardecer ocultaba el sol.

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Kakashi, quien tenía toda su atención en un pequeño libro verde.

-Deberías mostrar algo más de preocupación por la situación, Kakashi-dijo Tsunade. –Bien sabes que la prueba que harás, será lo que nos dirá a ciencia cierta en que se ha convertido Naruto.

-Ponernos nerviosos no cambiara las cosas. Ese chico ha demostrado tener un espíritu muy fuerte. No creo que lo que haya pasado haya cambiado su forma de ser.

-Te puedo dar la razón en eso. Sin embargo, no puede culparme de estar preocupada.

-No debe temer, Tsunade-sama. Seguro que solo estamos exagerando las cosas-dijo Shizune.

Poco después, el grupo fue sorprendido por la bruma negra que hizo presencia en el suelo. De esta se materializo Naruto, dejando a todos nuevamente sorprendidos.

-N-naruto. En el primer momento no lo mencione, pero ahora debo decir que estoy muy interesada en esa técnica que acabas de usar-dijo la Hokage. –¿Es alguna clase de **Shushin no** **Jutsu** (Técnica de Cuerpo Parpadeante)?

-No. Para esta técnica de transporte la velocidad no tiene nada que ver-dijo Naruto con orgullo. -La llamo **Shadow Travel** (Viaje Sombra) y me permite estar en cualquier lugar donde haya estado mi sombra.

-¡Es decir que puedes estar en cualquier lugar cuando quieras!-dijo con asombro la Hokage.

-Más o menos.

-Ciertamente es una habilidad de temer, Naruto-dijo Kakashi. –Pero dime. ¿Sabes usarla apropiadamente? Sería muy propio de ti que lo usaras para espiar en las aguas termales como cualquier pervertido.

 _-¡En serio va a sugerir eso con un libro erótico en sus manos!-_ pensaron con desconcierto y rabia Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune.

-No soy de ese tipo, Kakashi-sensei-le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

- _ **Pero igual pensaste en usarlo de esa apenas lo aprendiste**_ -le dijo Chisame.

- _Silencio_.

-De cualquier forma, lo propio en que pongamos nuestra atención en la razón por la que estamos aquí-dijo Kakashi guardando su libro. –Ha pasado tiempo desde que partiste de la aldea, Naruto. Todos los que conoces se han vuelto más fuertes y han subido de rango. Tú eres el único que sigue siendo un genin.

-Y eso me molesta un poco. Deberíamos ver que podemos hacer al respecto, Oba-chan-dijo Naruto viendo a la Hokage.

-Para tal cosa, primero debes demostrar que has aprendido en estos años. No se me ocurre mejor forma para verlo que repitiendo cierta prueba-dijo Kakashi mostrando dos cascabeles.

-Ver esas cosas me pone nostálgico-dijo Naruto riendo. – ¿Pero para que necesita dos?

-Porque yo también participare-dijo Sakura.

-Sakura ha estado bajo mi tutela en los últimos años, así que Kakashi no conoce la plena extensión de sus habilidades. Es propio que ella también participe en esta prueba-dijo Tsunade.

-Como quieran. Solo espero que no me culpen si alguien sale herido por si se me va la mano-dijo Naruto.

-No actúes presuntuosamente-dijo Kakashi. –Se dice que los vampiros tienen muchas debilidades.

-Temo decirte que no soy de esa clase de vampiros.

Tsunade y Shizune entonces tomaron algo de distancia para asegurarse de que no estarían en medio del conflicto.

-Muy bien. Para probarlos adecuadamente necesitare acudir a esto-dijo el peliplata destapando su Sharingan.

-Me parece bien-dijo Naruto.

Lo primero que haremos es repasar las habilidades que deben tener los shinobi. Lo primero es el Ninjutsu-dijo empezando a hacer algunos sellos de manos.

-En caso estoy en problemas. Apenas si pude trabajarla con Jiraiya-sensei esa área-dijo el rubio riendo.

-Mal por ti. **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego** -exclamo el Hatake al exhalar una masa de llamas.

Sakura inmediatamente salto fuera de la trayectoria del ataque, pero Naruto se mantuvo en el sitio y apunto su mano derecha hacia el jutsu.

- **Sagitta Magica, Convergentia Obscuri** (Flecha Mágica, Convergencia Oscura)-conjuro Naruto para hacer que de su mano saliera una andanada de siete haces de sombra que se juntaron en un pilar negro que golpeo y atravesó la bola de fuego.

Tras eso fue Kakashi quien se vio en la necesidad de esquivar. Una vez que se hizo a un lado, el pudo apreciar como lo arboles fueron atravesados por el haz, dejando un boquete en el bosque.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?

-Un hechizo que me enseño mi maestra. Aquí le va una variación de él. - **Sagitta Magica, Series Obscuri** (Flecha Mágica, Serie Oscura)- ahora Naruto uso ambas manos e invoco 13 proyectiles que se dispersaron y atentaron contra el jounin.

- **Doton: Estilo Pared de Tierra** -dijo Kakashi para invocar un gran muro que cubrió todo su frente.

Las flechas de sombra golpearon la pared con la suficiente contundencia como para quebrarlo y luego atravesarlo con facilidad. Sin embargo, tras el constructo no se encontraba nadie.

-Típico de Kakashi-sensei-dijo el rubio.

-Entonces sabrás que sigue-dijo alguien por debajo del chico. - **Doton: Técnica de Decapitación** -dijo Kakashi tomando a Naruto de los pies y enterrándolo hasta el cuello.

-¿Con que usaste tu ultimo jutsu para ocultarte?

-Así es. De nada sirve tener técnicas vistosas, si descuidas tu defensa.

-¿Quién dijo que lo hecho?-dijo Naruto, quien se disolvió en una sustancia negra.

Luego apareció a las espaldas de Kakashi y cayó encima de él con un golpe de rodilla. El peliplata logro reaccionar e intercepto con sus brazos. No obstante, se vio en problemas por la fuerza ejercida por su oponente.

-¿Qué te parece mi Taijutsu, Kakashi-sensei?-dijo Naruto presionando al peliplata.

-Necesitaras más de un golpe para recibir mi opinión-dijo el jounin resistiendo.

-¡Pensara otra cosa con esto!-dijo Sakura que ingreso a la batalla saltando sobre los varones y cayendo con un puñetazo revestido con Chakra, que tuvo la suficiente potencia como para desquebrajar el suelo y crear un masivo boquete.

Naruto y Kakashi escaparon del ataque y quedaron bastante sorprendidos por este, no se imaginaron que la fuerza Sakura había llegado hasta ese punto.

-Nada mal, Sakura-chan. Esos golpes serian un autentico dolor de cabeza-dijo Naruto riendo.

 _-¿Dolor de cabeza? Eso mataría a cualquier_ -pensó Kakashi.

-Bien. No sigamos deteniendo esta pelea-dijo Naruto, para luego hacerse un corte en su mano derecha.

Kakashi entonces prefirió adelantarse a lo que iba hacer el rubio y se armo con un kunai. Eso le evito ser golpeado por el látigo que manifestó y uso Naruto para golpearle.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-pregunto Tsunade bastante choqueada. Ella había superado su miedo a la sangre, pero esa arma seguía siendo una visión perturbante.

-Este es mi **Shadow Whip** (Látigo de Sombras). Usando mis poderes, puedo manipular cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Eso incluye mi sangre.

-Pero para eso tendrías que tener un gran manejo de Chakra y del elemento Yang.

-Es correcto. Debido a que esto requiere que use Chakra, he decidió que esta técnica constituya un nuevo elemento. El Chiton (Elemento Sangre)

-¿Entonces qué usaste con esas otras técnicas?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Magia.

-¿Magia?-dijo Sakura sin entender mucho el asunto.

-Ya le mostrare de que trata, pero por ahora…-dijo Naruto para atacar a Kakashi con su arma carmesí. –Limítense a solo saber de las cosas con las que pueden tratar de lidiar.

El látigo no solo era una extensión semi-liquida que podía moverse con gran soltura. También tenía pequeñas esquirlas que hacían que el arma pudiera cortar aquello que golpeara.

Kakashi se percato de ello cuando recibió un golpe en el pecho. No resulto herido por lo grueso de su chaleco, pero igual comprendió cual era letalidad del arma. Como Naruto parecía tener un gran manejo del látigo, tuvo problemas para defenderse.

Cuando tuvo oportunidad, el Hatake retrocedió y lanzo varios shuriken contra su oponente, pero este los cortó todos con su arma.

Luego logro hacerse paso hasta el lago en el campo de entrenamiento, donde hizo los sellos pertinentes para una nueva técnica.

- **Suiton: Misil Dragón de Agua** -dijo para invocar y lanzar un torrente en forma de dragón.

-Eso definitivamente no podre detenerlo con esta arma-dijo Naruto deshaciendo su látigo ante el constructo de agua.

Todos pensaron que el rubio seria golpeado por el jutsu, pero entonces vieron con estupor como el dragón se disolvió en un santiamén y dejo tras de sí una densa niebla.

Cuando la visibilidad regreso, se pudo ver a Naruto, cuyo brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto por una rara capa de energía. Esta tenia la forma de una cuchilla, pero fluctuaba como si fuera un rayo.

-N-naruto. No me digas que has aprendido una técnica como el **Raikiri** (Cuchilla Relámpago)-dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

-No. Esto es mucho más fuerte-dijo Naruto. -Está la **Ensis Exsequens (** Espada de la Convicción) y tiene un poder más destructivo que tu técnica, Kakashi-sensei.

-Eso está por verse-dijo Kakashi para entonces reunir Chakra en su mano y realizar su técnica distintiva. - **Raikiri**.

Ambos shinobi se lanzaron uno contra el otro y estrellaron sus ataques, creando un intenso espectáculo de chispas. Por eso las féminas no pudieron ver nada por algunos momentos.

-¡ _Maldición_!-pensó Kakashi cayendo de rodillas con un gran dolor en su brazo.

Naruto se había encargado de que él y Kakashi solo se rozaran con sus técnicas, pero eso igualmente había afectado al jounin.

- _Mi_ _ **Raikiri**_ _deja una sensación de parálisis si lo sobreuso, pero ahora siento como todo mi brazo esta casi completamente inmovilizado_ -dijo para sí el peliplata viendo como su técnica había sido desecha y Naruto seguía usando la suya como si nada. – _Además, ¿de donde rayos viene este frio?-_ pensó temblando.

-Esta técnica hace que la materia solida y liquida pase a un estado gaseoso cambiando abruptamente su temperatura. Es por eso que siente tanto frio, Kakashi-sensei.

-¿¡No me digas que estas usando el Hyoton (Elemento hielo)!?

-Nuevamente equivocado. Este es un hechizo que me permite crear el efecto que acabo de describir.

-Nada mal. Sin embargo, aun no me has demostrado si en verdad eres apto para un rango ninja alto. Se supones que debes usar habilidades "shinobi"-señalo el peliplata.

-Quisiera contradecirte, pero debo darte la razón-dijo Naruto desactivando la **Ensis Exsequens.** –Déjame mostrarte el Ninjutsu que tengo. **Kage Bushin ni Jutsu** (Técnica de Clones de Sombra)-dijo el rubio para usar su técnica característica.

Ya Kakashi había visto la cantidad de clones que podía crear Naruto, pero no creyó que él en verdad usaría cien en su contra.

-Ahora para mostrarle que tanto he mejorado mi control de Chakra-dijeron los Naruto, mientras en sus manos se materializaba una muy conocida esfera de Chakra giratorio.

Todos quedaron con la quijada desencajada. Sabían que Naruto tenía una gran reserva de Chakra, pero lo que debía estar usando en esos instantes debía ser una animalada. Además les impresionaba mucho que él estuviera haciendo el **Rasengan** sin asistencia de un clon.

Sakura que solo había hecho una mínima participación, reconoció que su presencia estaba demás y dado que había visto el potencial del jutsu de Naruto, temió por la seguridad de su sensei y la suya.

-Aquí voy-dijeron todos los clones lanzándose sobre Kakashi.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-exclamo el jounin, mientras pensaba una contramedida para salir de allí.

-Es muy tarde para rendirse. **Rasen Tarengan** (Grupo de Esferas Giratorias)-dijo para asestar su masivo ataque.

Algunos vigías de Konoha notaron un pequeño temblor y observaron como una gran población de aves se elevo al cielo sin aparente razón. Sin embargo, no le dieron importancia pues ya conocían de la fuerza y carácter de la Hokage y pensaron que solo se trata de una de sus rabietas.

De vuelta al escenario de la pelea, o lo que quedaba de él, se podía ver a Naruto quien estaba parado en uno de los múltiples cráteres que había provocado su ataque.

-¿Ahora qué opinan?-dijo el chico viendo al cielo, donde cuatros de sus replicas tenían flotando en el cielo a Kakashi y compañía.

-Que sigues siendo igual de sorprendente, Naruto-dijo Kakashi sudando copiosamente, mientras agradecía a Kami que podría terminar de leer su novela Icha Icha.

-Ahora entiendo porque Jiraiya no quería venir-dijo Shizune, también agradecida de que la hubieran sacado del rango de jutsu.

-No puedo creer que Naruto se haya vuelto tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo-dijo Sakura.

-Podríamos decir que hizo algo de trampa-dijo Tsunade para ocultar un poco la envidia que sentía.

Una vez que Naruto les hizo aterrizar, los presentes se sintieron aliviados de que el chico se tomara la molestia de sacarlos del rango de la técnica que uso.

-¿Entonces ya tengo el poder suficiente para ser un jounin?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Me da la impresión de que si, pero igual no puedo ascenderte a tal rango-dijo Tsunade con severidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Es por un tratado que mantenemos con nuestras aldeas ninja aliadas-dijo la Hokage suspirando. –Veras, cada aldea puede graduar tantos genin como desee ya que estos solo pueden ejecutar misiones de rango D y C, las cuales no suelen tener importancia militar. Por otro lado, no se puede hacer lo mismo con los chunin, ya que estos tienen acceso a misiones rango B que si tienen dicha relevancia.

-Es por esto que ahora se realizan los exámenes chunin entre varias aldeas-dijo Kakashi. –De esa forma se nivelan las fuerzas entre las aldeas y se crea un ambiente de paz.

-Exacto. Con los jounin es otra situación. Es potestad de la aldea elegir a quienes serán sus ninja más fuertes.

-Entiendo. Ahora la pregunta es ¿cuándo realizaran otros exámenes?-dijo Naruto.

-En Konoha no se tiene nada planeado, pero veré que puedo hacer para puedas participar en el examen de otra aldea.

-Con tal que no tarde. Es realmente es frustrante ser solo un genin-dijo el chico con fastidio.

-Puede entenderse. Especialmente luego de tu amigo de Suna alcanzara semejante logro.-dijo Shizune.

-¿Garaa? ¿Qué sucede con él?-dijo Naruto, aparentando no saber nada sobre el estado del pelirrojo.

-Espero que no te moleste escuchar que él se volvió el Kazekage de su aldea-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Con que el ya logro volverse un Kage?-dijo mostrándose algo afectado por la noticia. –Eso sí que me fastidia.

-Solo no creas que por tu poder, te voy a dar el cargo de una-sentencio Tsunade. –Aun te falta aprender sobre muchas cosas.

-Estoy seguro que soy más apto para el puesto que tú. De hecho, yo haría un mejor trabajo que el de Hiruzen.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?

-Sencillo. Conozco la forma más eficiente de administrar todo ese fastidioso papeleo que odias.

-Temo decirte que hacer que otras hagan ese trabajo no es una opción aceptable. Es el Hokage quien debe atender todos requerimientos que pasan a través de la oficina.

-Entonces pregunto. ¿Por qué el Hokage no invoca un par manos extra? Quiero decir, porque no usa unos **Kage Bushin** como lo que aparecen en el pergamino al que solo tienen acceso los Hokage-dijo Naruto con un tono evidentemente burlón.

Tsunade se puso pálida y cayó de rodillas ante semejante comentario. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches de sueño había perdido por no poder rendir el día como se debía. Era ridículo que la solución a sus problemas estuviera tan cerca y nunca hubiera acudido a ella.

-No quiero sonar muy duro, pero ciertamente Naruto está en lo correcto-menciono Kakashi. -Si tan buena idea solo se le ocurre a un genin y no a dos shinobi de fama mundial, queda entre dicha su capacidad para el cargo.

-No te burles, Kakashi-reclamo la rubia.

-Pero no te preocupes, Oba-chan. No planeo cumplir mi meta en este mismo instante. Aun tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Naruto animándole. –Y para que veas que no soy malo, te daré otra sugerencia. Puede que Shizune-san sea tu ayudante de confianza, pero hay alguien que podría asistirte de forma más eficiente con tu papeleo.

-¿Quién?-dijo la Hokage muy interesada.

-Alguien con doujutsu que le permita procesar información a altas velocidades y pueda ayudarte clasificar los documentos con facilidad-dijo Naruto con toque algo siniestro. Fue entonces que Kakashi empezó a sudar.

-No creo que los Hyuga me ayuden en esto. El Byakugan no puede hacer tal cosa.

-No me refiero ese doujutsu. Me refiero al otro que tiene Konoha, o al menos uno de sus jounin.

-Oh, miren qué hora es-dijo el Hatake viendo un falso reloj en su muñeca. –Ya debo irme.

Lastimosamente para el peliplata, una mano le sujeto antes de que pudiera escapar.

-Veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre, Kakashi. ¿Por qué no me das una mano?-dijo Tsunade con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¡Eeeeh! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto, Naruto!? ¿¡Qué te hecho yo, para merecer este castigo!?-dijo jounin mientras era arrastrado por la Hokage.

-El punto es que no hizo nada, Kakashi-sensei. Uno esperaría que como estudiante de mi padre, usted se hubiera preocupado en enseñarme otras cosas aparte de solo escalar arboles.

El jounin solo dejo caer la mirada al reconocer que Naruto tenía toda la razón.

-No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei. Luego de un mes con Oba-chan y que me enseñe el **Raikiri,** le perdonare-dijo al hombre que fue llevado a la sala de tortu… oficina del Hokage.

-Eso fue cruel-dijo Sakura riendo nerviosamente.

-Tienes que admitir que siempre se comporta como un vago con nosotros-le respondió el Uzumaki.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? Se fueron antes de decirnos que sería de nuestro futuro. Pensaba que nos volveríamos a constituir como un equipo.

-Ya preguntaremos mañana. ¿Qué tal si hacemos el recorrido que me habías prometido?

-Me encantaría-dijo la chica con un sonrojo. –Pero….No tendrás problemas con tu apariencia.

-En lo absoluto-dijo Naruto, que en unos instantes cambio tono de piel y cabello a los que tenía originalmente, volvió sus ojos azules y redujo sus colmillos. –Ves.

-Sorprendente. Entonces puedes ocultar tu apariencia verdadera.

-Es correcto.

-Me gusta esta, pero como que te queda mejor la otra.

-….. Gracias-dijo el rubio tras guardar algo de silencio.

-Ahora vayamos a la aldea. Estoy segura que nos conseguiremos con algunos de los demás-dijo Sakura para entonces abandonar el sitio con Naruto.

* * *

No tengo mucho que comentar. Me alegro que les gustara esta historia.

Reviews:

 **Metalero Anarkista:** Que bueno que te gusto **.** Naruto no tendrá el poder de Soma, pero si puede absorber Kekkei Genkai.

 **Skull Flame:** Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que gustara este capitulo

-Si. Lamento que Negima no tuviera mucha incidencia en el fandom español de la página.

-Evangeline solo acelero ciertas cosas ya presentes en Naruto.

-El harem tendrá tres frentes. No es que tenga intenciones de hacer que uno de ellos este compuesto de lolis, pero este hecho tiene una razón muy específica.

 **Takumi Yousei:** Gracias. Ya saque el capítulo de The Black Knight and the White Princess, pero pronto iré por el otro.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias.

 **Guest:** Pronto sacare el tercer capítulo.

 **OTAKUFire:** Que bueno que te gusto la idea. Naruto no necesariamente tiene planes con los jinchuriki. El solo quiere lo que está en ellos. Uno de los frentes del harem es el suculento así que Hinata y Samui no faltaran.

 **SumonerDante** : el Kyubi tiene varios siglos de edad, pero como tal, el dejo de existir.

 **AnzGANDALFR** : Gracias, aquí está la continuación.

 **Xirons** : Thanks

Eso es todo por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Midnigth Shinobi**

No me pertenecen Naruto, Mahou Sensei Negima, Castlevania ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 3**

-No quiero sonar como una malagradecida, ¿pero en serio solo ustedes dos fueron mandados a la misión?-pregunto Temari, quien en ese momento se encontraba mortificada por las noticias dadas por el equipo de Kakashi. Su hermano había sido secuestrado por Akatsuki y actualmente ellos se dirigían a Suna para hacer apoyo en su pronta recuperación.

-No, Naruto también nos acompaña. Es solo que él decidió adelantarse-dijo Sakura.

-¿Adelantarse? ¿Cómo? El camino que tomamos es la vía más rápida a Suna.

-Es una larga historia.

-No te preocupes-dijo Kakashi. –Encontraras a tu hermano sano y salvo. Estoy seguro que Naruto se encargara de ello.

[En algún punto del País de los Ríos]

-Como agradezco que Zetsu nos adelantara donde está la base de Akatsuki, hubiera odiado tener que atravesar el desierto hasta Suna-dijo Naruto.

- _ **Pensaba que podías soportar el sol**_ -le dijo Chisame desde su hombro.

-Y si lo hago, pero me gusta hacer creer a los demás que tengo esa debilidad.

 _ **-Es estúpido tu juego.**_

-Más bien inteligente. Puede que resulte molesto, pero solo así se construye una buena cortina para mi identidad. Además ¿a quien le gusta todo ese sol y arena?

 _ **-Te lo repito. Eres estúpido.**_

-Di lo que quieras. De cualquier forma debo cubrir mi identidad para lo que hare dentro de poco. No estaría mal que los de Akatsuki sepan de mi poder, pero lo mejor es que aun crean que el chico del Kyubi está a su alcance. De lo contrario no buscarían a los otros jinchuriki.

Con eso dicho Naruto se subió la capucha de su gabardina. Con esto la vestimenta del rubio tomo la apariencia de la ropa usada por un jounin de Suna, específicamente la que vestía Baki en los exámenes chunin. Termino su disfraz cubriendo su cabeza con vendas, lo que no solo ocultaría su rostro, sino que también distorsionaría su voz un poco.

-Perfecto. Ahora solo tengo que ir a donde Zetsu y poner manos a la obra-dijo el Uzumaki con su nuevo disfraz.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Naruto, podía vislumbrase una gran formación rocosa en las cercanías de un rio. Esta tenía la particularidad de contener una cueva de grandes dimensiones, que era algo difícil de identificar debido a la roca que cubría su entrada. Por estos detalles era que Akatsuki había hecho dicho lugar su base de operaciones.

El lugar permitía a los miembros tener un punto estratégico entre dos grandes naciones shinobi, lo que les otorgaba movilidad y la oportunidad de realizar sus operaciones con gran velocidad.

En esos instantes Akatsuki se encontraba finiquitando los detalles para ejecutar el jutsu más importante de su operación. El **Fuinjutsu: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios.** El cual les permitía extraer a los Bijuu de sus jinchuriki, para luego sellar el chakra obtenido en la estatua del Gedo Mazo, un gigante misterioso que era invocado por Pain, el líder de la organización. Para la técnica era necesario que todos los miembros se ubicaran en los dedos de la estatua, ya que allí podrían ayudar a Pain a realizar la técnica aportando su Chakra.

De todos los miembros del grupo criminal, solo Sasori y Deidara hacían presencia física. El resto hacia uso del jutsu **Linterna Mágica Corporal** que les permitía participar en el ritual de sellado a pesar de encontrarse muy lejos del lugar donde se desarrollaba el proceso.

-Podemos comenzar con esta ridiculez-reclamo Deidara a los presentes. –Esto de quedarse en solo sitio por mucho tiempo es un autentico incordio. Tengo arte que explotar.

-Pues deberás aguantarte-dijo Sasori con el tono de voz ronco que causaba su marioneta Hiruko. –Además ya tuviste tu oportunidad de divertirte en Suna.

-No pude hacer mucho. El aguafiestas del jinchuriki evito que hiciera mi arte en la aldea.

-Guarden silencio **/ Cállense de una vez** -dijeron ambos Zetsu. –Es necesario que todos estemos concentrados para poder ejecutar el jutsu de sellado.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los Akatsuki presentes.

-Además no tienen de que preocuparte, Deidara. El jinchuriki del Ichibi no es un don nadie y es seguro que hay muchos buscándole. Es seguro que el jinchuriki/ **incordio** del Kyubi hará presencia.

-Por eso debemos empezar cuanto antes-dijo Pain para entonces activar su técnica, la cual causo que unos dragones etéreos salieran de la boca del Gedo Mazo y envolvieran el cuerpo inconsciente de Gaara.

[Afuera de la cueva]

-Bien, ya llegue- dijo Naruto, una vez que se encontró a las afueras del escondite de Akatsuki. –Ya tengo oculto mi Chakra, así que es hora de entrar.

 _ **-¿Estás seguro que nadie te vera?**_ -le pregunto Chisame.

-Sí. Todos ya deben estar ocupados sellando al Shukaku.

 _ **-¿No puedes pasar de él? Por donde lo vea será un fastidio tenerlo cerca.**_

-Temo decir que coincido. Sea cual sea la forma que tome, seguro que es igual de escandaloso que cuando se libero en los exámenes chunin. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar ninguna parte de mi ignorada. Tengo que arriesgarme a ver qué sucede-dijo Naruto para entonces fundirse en las sombras del suelo.

Aun cuando la cueva estuviera firmemente cerrada, el Uzumaki pudo ingresar en el recinto sin ninguna dificultad. El **Shadow Travel** no solo le permitía transportarse a cual sitio, también permitía a su usuario moverse con total libertad en lugares donde la oscuridad reinara.

Naruto no apareció en medio de la sala y saco a Gaara de allí, como su antiguo yo hubiera hecho. No solo porque sería una pésima idea, sino porque él no tenía como objetivo primordial rescatar al secuestrado. De hecho era lo que menos le preocupaba.

El vampiro hizo camino hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza del Gedo Mazo, un lugar fuera del rango de visión de los Akatsuki. Naturalmente Pain podría sentir si había algo ajeno en su invocación, pero ese no fue el caso. La estatua no reacciono de forma alguna ante Naruto y la razón era sencilla, el rubio disfrazado se lo había pedido.

- _Es gracioso_ -dijo Naruto.

 _ **-¿Qué-**_ pregunto la pelinaranja en su interior.

- _Tener a mi cadáver enfrente_. _Es algo ciertamente extraño y un tanto gracioso._

 _ **-Realmente no entiendo a que te refieres. Te recuerdo que no me has dicho mucho sobre ti**_ -le dijo Chisame muy seria. – _ **Y aun cuando lo hubieras hecho, no tengo memorias que me permitan entender toda la relación que tienes conmigo y los jinchuriki.**_

 _-Por eso estamos aquí. Esta reunión conmigo mismo extenderá nuestra percepción de las cosas._

Naruto entonces puso su mano sobre el Gedo Mazo y tanto él como su acompañante entraron en un profundo trance que les mando a un lugar oscuro donde se encontraban el rubio y su acompañante flotando.

-Esta estatua es el Gedo Mazo, la cascara vacía del Juubi, una bestia apocalíptica formada por el Shinju y Kaguya Otsutsuki-explico Naruto.

 **-¿Y quiénes son esos?**

-El Shinju y Kaguya no son otra cosa que los pilares del actual mundo. El primero fue el árbol divino del Chakra, un organismo que recogió la energía del mundo en un místico producto conocido como el Fruto del Chakra. La segunda fue una mujer de otro mundo que tuvo la osadía de comerlo para así tomar el poder que contenía. Ya Kaguya poseía habilidades muy especiales, pero al tomar el fruto ella se volvió una diosa.

 **-Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Dices que ella tuvo todo el Chakra del mundo?**

-Es correcto. Ella incluso tuvo el que eventualmente perteneció a los Bijuu.

- **Entonces sucedió Hagoromo, ¿no?**

-Aja. Kaguya tuvo dos hijos. Hagoromo y Hamura. Ambos eventualmente se rebelaron ante su madre, quien se había vuelto muy posesiva y obsesiva con el Chakra. Fue entonces que Kaguya tomo la extrema decisión de unirse al Shinju, lo que provoco que el árbol tomara una forma monstruosa. Básicamente el primer Bijuu de la historia.

- **Es curioso que no sepa nada él.**

-Hagoromo prefería que tal bestia permaneciera en el olvido. Por eso no dijo nada a sus creaciones, los nueves Bijuu. Cuando Hagoromo y Hamura vencieron al Kaguya, el primero encerró al Juubi en su cuerpo. El hizo un buen trabajo conteniendo a la bestia, pero no podía hacerlo para siempre. Aun cuando Hagoromo tenía las raíces divinas de su madre, también era en parte humano y por ello era mortal. En su lecho de muerte dividió el Chakra del Juubi en los Bijuu conocidos y el resto tú ya lo conoces.

 **-Por desgracia sí. Los humanos decidieron hacer a los Bijuu sus armas personales.**

-Esa es la absurda realidad con los humanos. Su existencia es frágil y efímera, pero igual buscan todos los medios para matarse entre sí.

 **-Es un verdadero incordio-** dijo la pelinaranja bufando. **–Ahora explícame. Tú eres una reencarnación del Juubi o algo por el estilo.**

-Más o menos. Yo soy reencarnación del Shinju o mejor dicho, yo soy la reencarnación de lo que le dio vida.

 **-¿Disculpa?**

-Chisame-chan, ¿acaso crees que un árbol con semejante poder aparecer de la nada? La respuesta es no. El Shinju nació por una cadena de eventos desafortunados que por desgracia me tienen por protagonista.

 **-Es una gran pena-** dijo la chica con sarcasmo. **-Pero tendré que escucharlos para saber si en verdad merecen de mi lastima.**

-Ese es uno de mis problemas. No recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió. Cuando me fusione con el Chakra del Kyubi, descubrí lo que era, pero nada más. No conozco nada de mi pasado que me permita aclarar las cosas.

 **-¿Entonces de donde viene toda esta charla sobre el Shinju?**

-Conectarme con mi anterior cuerpo me ha permitido saber que ha sido de él durante los últimos siglos, pero las memorias que contenía fueron fragmentadas junto con el Chakra que reunió.

 **-Oh entiendo. No quieres a los Bijuu por su Chakra, los quieres por tus memorias.**

-Es correcto. El Chakra no es algo que fuera mío en un principio, así que no me importa mucho si lo obtengo o no.

 **-Claro, ya tienes tu preciada magia** —dijo la pelinaranja con un bostezo. – **Por favor sigue explicando tu relación con el Shinju.**

-Como gustes-dijo Naruto ignorando el desinterés de su acompañante. -Si bien el Shinju no es tan conocido por los humanos, aquellos que saben de su leyenda también saben que él fue un árbol que nació de la sangre derramada por miles de humanos.

 **-Adivino. Producto de una cruenta guerra.** -dijo la pequeña con mucho sarcasmo.

-Una como jamás has visto. ¿Crees que el mundo tiene muchas personas? Hubo tiempos donde la población del mundo fue tan grande que el hambre era la principal razón por la que el conflicto era desatado. Hoy en día los humanos solo pelean por orgullo y ambición.

 **-Me alegro de no haber estado por allí en esos tiempos.**

-Pues yo si lo estuve. No puedo darte los detalles en este instante, pero tengo muy claro que fui encarcelado. En alguna especie de prisión que me restringió casi en su totalidad

 **-¿El Shinju?**

-No exactamente. Ya sabes que si paso mucho tiempo sin consumir sangre, me debilito y quedo expuesto a la mortalidad. Seguramente fue por eso que me encerraron. Me querían muerto.

 **-Pues parece que lo lograron.**

-Fue un éxito a medias. El hambre que invadió mi cuerpo fue tal que este decidió fundirse con la tierra para tomar su alimento de allí. Estamos hablando de que eso sucedió en una época donde la muerte era el pan de cada día, por lo que no le costó mucho conseguir la sangre que necesitaba-dijo Naruto tomándose un momento. –El problema vino cuando en medio del proceso el Chakra latente en el mundo se transfirió a mi cuerpo.. Mi cuerpo termino convirtiéndose en un árbol y tú ya entenderás que paso luego.

 **-Menudo embrollo.**

-Ni que lo digas. Lo peor de todo es que mi cuerpo original se ha degradado más allá de cualquier recuperación. Aun cuando quisiera recuperarlo, ya Kaguya debe haberse combinado con él.

 **-¿Kaguya?**

-Ella se combino con el Shinju, por lo que su esencia está muy presente en el Gedo Mazo.

 **-Eso lo entiendo, pero por lo que has descrito, es muy probable que ella reviva si recupera el Chakra que tomo.**

-Ella no puede hacerlo. Al menos no por el método que indicas. Con el Kyubi muerto, ella ya no puede volver a su antiguo esplendor.

 **-Qué alivio. Es bueno saber que ella no podrá volver, aunque entonces tengo que preguntarme cómo es que hiciste tú.**

-Como ya explique, el Chakra de los Bijuu contiene mi ser. En condiciones normales nunca hubiera podido despertar, pero la sangre de Evangeline me permitió hacerlo.

 **-Ya veo. ¿Y no te sientes raro por tener que compartir tu mente con Naruto?**

-No. El y yo ahora somos uno solo. Por más fuerte que fuera mi conciencia frente a la de él, no podía hacerlo a un lado. Como jinchuriki el sabe lo difícil que es ser diferente. Puede decirse que ahora soy una nueva persona. Mi nueva personalidad tiene rasgos tanto míos como suyos.

 **-Eso no justifica que andes actuando como un tonto.**

-Si cambio mucho la gente dejaría de confiar en mí.

 **-No deberías perder el tiempo con eso. Los humanos no son de confianza.**

-Es por eso es que tú eres mi confidente. Solo puedo fiarme en alguien con cien años o más.

 **-Aun así no veo porque pides ayuda a esa baba negra.**

-Zetsu posee información de valor inestimable. Es mejor tenerle como aliado.

 **-Recuérdame como lo convenciste de ayudarte.**

-Estas muy olvidadiza, Chisame.

 **-Tú no eres el único con problemas de personalidad. Después de lo que me hiciste, mi cabeza sigue aturdida. Soy Chisame, pero una parte de mi sigue creyendo que soy Kurama.**

-No veo el porqué de tus problemas. No es como si hubiera alguna diferencia entre un gigantesco y amargado zorro y una pequeña y enojona Kitsune.

 **-Grrrr**

-Vez-dijo Naruto con una pequeña risa. –Zetsu nació del último aliento de Kaguya antes de ser encerrada. Es algo así como su tercer hijo y tu tio-explico luego.

 **-Mas te vale no repetir semejante atrocidad** -dijo la pelinaranja molesta por tal idea.

-En fin. Zetsu tiene como único objetivo revivir a su madre. Eso ciertamente sería algo terrible y nadie debería permitir que pase.

 **-Por favor dime que no planeas dejar que lo haga** -dijo Chisame con incredibilidad.

-En realidad no me molestaría que haga tal cosa. Según lo que he aprendido de esta conexión con el Gedo, Kaguya es alguien interesante. Sería un pena dejarla encerrada en la estatua.

 **-¿Y no crees que ella te vera como una amenaza?**

-Es un hecho que lo hará, pero si es inteligente sabrá cual es su lugar. Aun cuando Zetsu le debe total lealtad a ella, el entendió muy bien su posición.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

-Zetsu no es un ser completamente corpóreo como Kaguya, Hagoromo o todos sus descendientes, lo que provoca que sea sensible a cierta cosas. Una de esas fue mi despertar. Debo decir fue algo desconcertante, pues casi inmediatamente el se acerco a mí para saciar su curiosidad sobre lo ocurrido.

 **-¿En serio?**

-Jiraiya no sabe de ello porque en ese entonces discutía con Evangeline sobre mi entrenamiento, algo que debo decir que fue una pena para él, pues fue una reunión bastante entretenida-dijo Naruto tomándose un momento para estirarse. –Al principio Zetsu se puso hostil ante mí, específicamente su parte blanca, pero luego la negra se impuso y tuvo un buen panorama de la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Al instante en que desperté, también empecé a integrar el Chakra del Kyubi en mi cuerpo de forma permanente y el supo que eso podría perjudicar el revivir de su madre. Zetsu sabía que no había forma de que un Akatsuki me secuestrara e hiciera una extracción en el acto, así que hizo lo más lógico que podría hacer alguien cuando ve que su misión de una vida estaba cayéndose en pedazos.

 **-¿Qué?**

-Se puso a llorar como un bebe.

 **-Que patético.**

-Lo fue. Pero como sabes, tengo una debilidad por los inmortales. Le convencí de que le ayudaría a revivir a su madre si él me ayudaba a conseguir a los otro Bijuu.

 **-No entiendo cómo te creyó.**

-Ya había hecho fama de que era alguien que cumplía mis palabras y eso fue suficiente garantía para él, aparte del hecho de que no tenía otras opciones. Lo bueno para Zetsu es que cumpliré con lo dicho. Tenía mis dudas, pero esta visita me hizo ver que si puedo hacerlo.

 **-Ya que. De todas formas será tu problema lidiar con esa mujer.**

-Estaré preparado para ese momento. Ahora mismo será mejor que nos concentremos en objetivo secundario de la misión.

 **-Cierto. Tienes que lidiar con el mapache borracho.**

-Y tengo que hacerlo ahora. Ya el proceso de extracción del Shukaku está por terminar.

 **-¿Dejaras que su jinchuriki muera?**

-Mmmmmm, no. Dejare que Akatsuki se lleve el Chakra del Shukaku para darles el sentimiento de victoria, pero necesito que quede un fragmento en un algún sitio manipulable para hacer lo mío. Para ello necesito que Gaara viva. Por eso el Gedo Mazo dejara funcionar en este instante.

[En la cueva]

Cuando la boca del Gedo Mazo se cerró todos los Akatsuki, especialmente su líder, quedaron muy intrigados. Tenían entendido que el proceso de sellado llevaría un día completo y faltaban una horas para que se cumpliera el tiempo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-dijo Sasori.

-El sellado ha sido interrumpido-dijo Pain con severidad. – ¿Quién de ustedes ha perdido su concentración?-pregunto exigiendo una respuesta.

-No me miren a mí-dijo Deidara. –He hecho todo lo que han dicho.

-Tú eres el sospechoso más lógico para haber fallado. Después de todo, perdiste un brazo en tu pelea con el Kazekage-dijo Kisame burlonamente.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-No nos entregamos más. Debemos terminar con la operación cuanto antes. El grupo de rescate del Kazekage ya debe estar aproximándose-dijo Itachi.

-Es verdad. Hemos absorbido la mayoría del Chakra del Ichibi, pero lo necesitamos extraer la totalidad-dijo Pain.

-Sí. Lo necesitamos todo-dijo Zetsu con algo de nerviosismo.

-Volvamos a comenzar el jutsu y esta vez no quiero ningún inconveniente. Solo pararan cuando el jinchuriki caiga muerto.

-¡No permitiré tal cosa!-dijo Naruto haciendo presencia en el centro de habitación, tomando en sus brazos al pelirrojo inconsciente. -¡No dejare que le hagan daño al Kazekage!-dijo el Uzumaki para fortalecer su cobertura como ninja de Suna.

-Ja. Pues temo decirte que has llegado algo tarde-dijo Kisame.

-¿Un intruso? ¿Cómo?-dijo Konan.

-Pensé haberles dicho que debían sellar la entrada de la cueva-dijo Pain a Sasori y Deidara.

-¡Eso hicimos!-dijo el rubio en reclamo.

-Pues no hicieron un buen trabajo. Mira que dejar que un shinobi les siguiera e interrumpiera el ritual-dijo Konan.

-Liquídenlo. No podemos permitir que salga de aquí ahora que tiene información sobre nuestro ritual y la identidad de los miembros de la organización. Luego seguiremos con el ritual-dijo el líder antes de desaparecer junto con la estatua del Gedo y los Akatsuki ilusorios.

-Bien, estoy muy enfadado-dijo Sasori ya al nivel del suelo. -Es un autentico incordio tener que aguantar el tedioso ritual de extracción y tú tienes el descaro de alargarlo innecesariamente-dijo el marionetista a Naruto.

-No se preocupen. No es como si fuera a permitirles que lo retomen-dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Tu y cuantos más? Has sido un idiota al venir tu solo.

-Al menos no soy un cobarde como ustedes. Siempre tienen que ir en pareja porque no pueden hacer nada por sí mismos.

-¡Arghh! Este sujeto ya me harto. Me encargare de él-dijo Deidara.

-¿Y dejar que nos tumbes la cueva encima? Ni hablar. Yo me encargare de esta molestia-dijo Sasori. -No sé cómo habrá entrado, pero dudo que sea más fuerte que el último oponente que tuve-dijo el Akatsuki para usar su cola y atacar a Naruto.

El shinobi disfrazado dio un salto para evitar el miembro metálico que se aproximo hacia él con una ferocidad que le permitió romper el suelo que golpeo. Inmediatamente Naruto se dio cuenta de la peligrosidad del arma, no por su fuerza, sino por el intenso olor a veneno que detecto en ella. En realidad el no sufriría problemas ante este, pero la persona que protegía sí.

Naruto entonces tomo unos shuriken y los arrojo contra el marionetista, no sin antes agregarles una capa de Chakra Futon con su aliento. Las pequeñas estrellas ninja pasaron a ser grandes hoces de viento que viajaron a toda velocidad contra Sasori.

El marionetista se cubrió con su cola, que aduras penas pudo frenar las cuchillas. Luego volvió a cargar con su miembro, esta vez realizando movimientos más erráticos que buscaban rozar a su adversario. Este estaba en posición de usar toda la cueva para esquivar el asedio, pero tal cosa le estaba resultando complicado por el paquete que llevaba.

- _Piensa Naruto. ¿Cómo salgo de la cueva sin usar el_ _ **Shadow Travel**_ _?-_ se dijo el rubio a sí mismo.

 _ **-¿No tenias un plan de escape**_ _?-_ le reclamo Chisame.

 _-Ahora me doy de cuenta de que no._

-¡ _ **Pues piensa en algo**_ **!**

 _-Bien. No sé cuál es el nivel medio de los jounin de Suna, pero creo voy a darles un poco de publicidad-_ dijo Naruto para entonces dejarse caer en el suelo de cueva. Entonces el chico puso su mano libre erguida como si fuera la hoja de una espada. – **Futon: Filo Tiránico** -dijo a la vez que giraba sobre sí mismo para darle más potencia a la técnica.

-¡Deidara, abajo!-advirtió Sasori a su compañero, para entonces presenciar el torbellino que libero su adversario.

La técnica de Naruto no solo causaba un fuerte vendaval que arrastraba todo a su alrededor, sino que creaba un hoja cortante de viendo que rebanaba todo en el arco formado por el movimiento de manos de su usuario. Esta fue limitada debido a que el Uzumaki solo uso una mano, pero igual fue suficiente para causar que una porción de la cueva fuera cercenada con un movimiento limpio.

No paso mucho para que un derrumbe hiciera colapsar una porción de la bóveda rocosa y dejara expuesto el cielo nocturno que había en el exterior. Para cuando el polvo levantado por el suceso se asentó, los Akatsuki vieron con enojo que su oponente se encontraba solo.

-¿¡Donde está el jinchuriki!?-pregunto Deidara.

-Quien sabe-dijo Naruto haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ya veo. No viniste solo. Cuentas con apoyo-dijo Sasori.

-Nunca dije que había venido solo. Puede que haya venido con algo de compañía-dijo el "shinobi de Suna" mientras una docena de **Kagebushin** aparecían a su alrededor, con algunos cambios en el pelo y la ropa para dejar hacer ver que eran distintas personas. –Ustedes saben que se llevaron a alguien muy importante y no en vano hay muchos buscándole.

-Ja. ¿Crees que nos dan miedo? Suna es conocido por ser la aldea más débil entre las cinco grandes-dijo Deidara.

-Además su fuerza se vio severamente mermada en su fallida invasión a Konoha. Tanto que dependen casi en su totalidad del Kazekage.

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo Naruto.

-Sucede que esa última demostración de Futon que hiciste fue muy interesante. Específicamente porque a pesar de ser el elemento más común en los residentes del País del Viento, fue demasiado poderosa como para pertenecer a alguien de Suna, cuyos Kage han optado por habilidades muy distintas.

-¿Que puedo decir? Gane este soberbio control gracias a la ayuda de un ex compañero-dijo Naruto para entonces realizar un **Futon: Bala de Vacio** en conjunción de todas sus replicas.

Los Akatsuki pronto se vieron asediados por docenas de proyectiles aéreos, todos con la potencia para reventar el suelo y causar un tremendo daño.

-Deidara-dijo Sasori esquivando las balas semi-invisibles.

-Entiendo-dijo el Akatsuki rubio que levanto vuelo con un pájaro de arcilla recién invocado. –Ahora probaran mi arte-dijo para llevar su brazo a la bolsa de su cintura y empezar a formar pequeñas aves.

Deidara luego sobrevoló sobre los ficticios ninja de Suna y los bombardeó con sus figuras de arcilla. Naruto no se molesto en hacer que sus replicas esquivaran, el prefirió usar el momento para realizar de nuevo el **Futon: Filo Tiránico** esta vez con la ayuda de sus dos manos.

Los alrededores se agitaron violentamente por las cuchillas de aires que surgieron para hacer trizas a los Akatsuki. Deidara logro evitarlas, pues a pesar de su potencia, el jutsu de Naruto resultaba relativamente lento. Sin embargo, igual se vio afectado por la turbulencia que se creó por las tremendas corrientes de viento.

Sasori también logro evadir los filos y espero el momento adecuado para bombardear a Naruto con bombas de humo, que rápidamente le envolvieron en una espesa nube purpura de veneno.

-Debiste quedarte cerca del jinchuriki-dijo el marionetista. –Así no hubiera tenido oportunidad de usar esas.

-¿Así que necesitan a los jinchuriki vivos?-dijo Naruto tosiendo.

-Sí, pero a ti no-dijo Sasori para entonces disponerse a fulminar a su oponente con su cola.

El Uzumaki entonces intercepto el mecanismo metálico con sus manos, algo que en otras circunstancias se las hubiera destrozado por el filo que tenia la cola. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso. Naruto había acudido a unos guanteletes rojos, que no eran otra cosa que su sangre cristalizada, los cuales le permitieron tomar la cola de Sasori sin ninguna complicación.

El chico entonces halo del miembro para arrastrar al Akatsuki, quien instintivamente desincorporo la pieza de la marioneta para evitar ser atrapado. Aquello no represento ningún inconveniente para Naruto, que luego uso el miembro desechado para golpear al dueño con extrema contundencia.

-¡Sensei!-dijo Deidara al ver como Sasori era atacado. –Ya verás-dijo cargando nuevo proyectiles contra el "ninja de Suna".

 **-Sagitta Magica, Series Obscuri** -recito Naruto para soltar un aluvión de proyectiles oscuros que envolvieron los explosivos antes de que detonaran, provocando que fueran desarmados antes de que pudieran hacer algo de daño.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-dijo el rubio desconcertado por esa técnica.

- _Ups. No debería haber hecho eso_ -se reprendió Naruto.

 _ **-Urghh**_ -expreso Chisame por la idiotez de su acompañante.

-Como sea. Debo terminar con esto sujetos. **Sagitta Magica, Series Ignis** (Flecha Mágica, Serie Ígnea) –dijo el Uzumaki para invocar diecisiete proyectiles de fuego que mando hacia su adversario volador. Deidara entonces realizo maniobras evasivas con su pájaro.

-Como lo suponía-se escucho de Sasori, esta vez con una voz más suave. –No eres un shinobi de Suna, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿No ves la banda?-dijo Naruto señalando la placa de metal falsa

-Dificulto mucho que sea real-dijo el Akatsuki mostrando su verdadero yo.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso estoy viendo mal? ¿Eres una marioneta?

-Así es. ¿Cómo te has dado de cuenta tan rápido?

-No te ves tan natural que digamos.

-Es normal que ese sea el caso. He convertido mi cuerpo en el de una marioneta para hacerlo eterno como el arte que hago-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Entonces ese es el verdadero cuerpo del sensei-dijo Deidara impresionado por el tener la oportunidad de ver a su compañero fuera de Hiruko.

-Wow. Eso sí que es ir lejos. Me sorprender ver que te vea tan joven. Pensaba que serias un anciano encorvado o un enano por esa cosa que usaba-dijo Naruto burlonamente.

-Ja. Es verdad-dijo Deidara. –Son muchas las cosas que uno puede pensar cuando el usa esa fea marioneta Hiruko.

-Ciertamente esa cosa era espantosa.

-Silencio, Deidara. Hiruko era una de mis obras de arte y estaba orgulloso de él-dijo Sasori.

-Buargh. Tienes un pésimo sentido artístico si considerabas a esa cosa arte.

-Si lo era. Mi Hiruko era algo que podía ser apreciado por la eternidad. No se puede hacer tal cosa con tus explosiones de feria.

-¡Ridículo! El arte está en lo efímero. En aquello que puede ser apreciado solo en un espectacular instante-dijo el rubio haciendo una explosión fingida con su mano.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. Si uno tiene algo muy apreciado, evidentemente uno lo quisiera conservar para siempre-dijo Naruto.

-Vez. Ese sujeto sabe de lo que hablo-dijo Sasori.

-¡Argh! No voy a ponerme a discutir con ustedes sobre su basura. De por si no debería hablar tanto con alguien voy a volar en pedazos-dijo Deidara viendo al "ninja de Suna".

-No digas eso. Las mejores charlas se consiguen con nuestros enemigos-dijo Naruto suspirando. – ¿Saben qué? De repente se me han quitado las ganas de pelear. Ya tengo lo que quiero y me resultaría desagradable pelear contra ustedes. Me gusta como piensas y sería lamentable para mí enfrentarme a un manco-dijo a Sasori y Deidara respectivamente, haciendo que ambos refunfuñaran por el descaro. –Nos vemos-dijo el Uzumaki antes fundirse en las sombras.

Casi inmediatamente los Akatsuki atacaron el punto de la desaparición, aunque lo hicieron en vano, pues ya su oponente se había esfumado por completo.

-Una última cosa. Háganse un favor y olvídense del Kazekage. El y su aldea están bajo mi protección-dijo Naruto desde la nada para entonces irse de aquel sitio.

-¡Maldición! ¿A dónde se habrá ido?-dijo el rubio furioso.

-No lo sé, pero con ese Ninjutsu que uso seguramente se nos habrá adelantado mucho. Hay que infórmale al líder para saber cómo procederemos-dijo Sasori claramente desconcertado por su oponente.

[En Suna]

Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban preparando su equipo ninja para su próximo movimiento. Habían pasado la noche en una habitación del hospital de Suna, luego de que la discípula de Tsunade curara a Kankuro del veneno que recibió de su batalla con Sasori y que se determinara que se debía esperar al amanecer para salir a buscar al Kazekage en compañía de la anciana Chiyo.

-Esto es extraño. Pensé que a estas alturas ya Naruto habría llegado-dijo Sakura preocupada al ver como estaba amaneciendo.

-Lo mismo creía yo -le respondió Kakashi.

-Seguro que ese atajo que tomo le hizo perderse.

-Es probable. Sin embargo, ese sería el mejor de los casos.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Recuerda que se altero mucho cuando supo que habían secuestrado a Gaara.

-Entiendo. Conociéndolo bien a Naruto, el seguramente iría a por él sin ningún tipo de asistencia.

-Es cierto que Naruto ha ganado una gran habilidad en estos últimos años, pero igual Akatsuki es un grupo muy peligroso y es completamente desacertado que él los subestime.

-Me subestima, Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto en la puerta de la habitación. -No soy tan tonto como para ir a enfrentar dos sujetos de nivel Kage que están tras mi cabeza.

-¡Naruto! ¡Por fin das la cara!-le reclamo Sakura.

-Siento la tardanza. Fui por un bocadillo-dijo el rubio que entonces saco una bolsa de transfusión con sangre en ella. Luego saco una pajilla y empezó a beber de ella haciendo que Sakura palideciera y Kakashi le viera con una mirada de "es enserio".

-Naruto. ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-pregunto el jounin.

-En el hospital-dijo el rubio sin inmutarse.

-¿Robaste esa sangre del hospital?-dijo Sakura.

-Sí. Pase por ella luego de que dejara a Gaara allí.

-Oh perfecto. Si ese es el caso no puedo culparte de estar perdiendo el tiempo-dijo el peliplata sin procesar muy bien lo escuchado.

-…..

-…

-…

-¿¡Espera que!?-dijeron Sakura y Kakashi perplejos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo e inicio de las locas teorías. Esas se las dejo a ustedes.

 **OTAKUFire** : Ya pronto veras las reacciones de su amigos. Especialmente la cierta de ojiperla, que tiene razones de sobra para desmayarse.

 **Metalero Anarkista** : Que bueno que te gusto. Lo siento. No soy fan de Tokyo Ghoul y aunque no niego que las habilidades de Alucard son muy buenas, me limito a usar las de otro vampiro igual de fuerte.

 **omega9028** : El Senjutsu está descartado, al igual que Kekkei Genkai de Kimimaru. Los Doujutsus vienen con el paquete de habilidades que tiene Naruto por ser el dueño del Shinju.

 **spark297:** Aunque esta sería la historia perfecta para hacerla solo NaruHina, optare por otra cosa que tengo en mente. En el harem que planeo pasara algo que no es muy común en estos.

 **Skull Flame: -** Para que te des una idea,Hanabi es parte de otro de los frentes del Harem. Podría decirse que Chisame (FemKurama) también es de este, pero ella puede hacer trampa y cambiarse de frente. – Gracias por el apoyo.

 **SEOR BLACK:** Gracias, perono te preocupes. El NaruSaku solo es circunstancial.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Midnigth Shinobi**

No me pertenecen Naruto, Mahou Sensei Negima, Castlevania ni los elementos de otras series presentes.

 **Capitulo 4**

-¡ **Hey, cabeza de chorlito! ¿No crees que estas siendo muy imprudente?-** dijo Chisame mientras veía directo a los ojos a Naruto, desde un lado de la cama en donde se encontraba el vampiro.

Un largo bostezo fue lo único que se escucho del rubio conforme terminaba de espabilarse, pues hasta hacia poco el estaba dormido. –Buenos días, Chisame-chan. ¿Qué tal dormiste?-pregunto inocentemente el chico.

- **Es gracioso que lo preguntes-** dijo sarcásticamente la Kitsune. **-Realmente no pude descansar mucho. Había mucho ruido**.

-¿Y eso por?

- **No lo sé. ¡Tal vez por la acompañante que esta a tu lado!** -dijo expresando algo de enfado.

Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el inocente rostro de Matsuri, que todavía seguía completamente dormida. Era innecesario describir el estado en el que se encontraban los ocupantes de la cama, pues las ropas desperdigadas por toda la habitación daban una pista de lo acontecido allí.

-Ummm. La fiesta de anoche sí que tomo otro nivel-dijo el rubio pícaramente.

- **Sí. Eso parece** -respondió la pelinaranja con una venita en la sien. - **Puedes explicarme cómo es que siempre terminas en una escena así.**

-No hagas conclusiones apresuradas. Solo tome algo de su sangre. No hicimos nada pervertido.

 **-Entonces chuparle la sangre a una joven desnuda estando en el mismo estado no es algo pervertido-** dijo la loli con más venitas marcadas.

–Ok. No hicimos nada "muy" pervertido-dijo el joven poniendo de pie. -Comprenderás que hay cierta gracia en tomar la sangre de una virgen-dijo mientras buscaba sus ropas y se vestía. –No es una experiencia que deba tomarse a la ligera. Hay que disfrutar el momento y dejarse llevar-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ladina.

 **-Sin comentarios.**

-Además iba a ser muy descortés no darle algo a cambio a Matsuri por la "gentil invitación" que nos hizo a su casa en medio de la celebración por el rescate de Gaara.

- **Eres todo un caballero** -dijo cínicamente Chisame volteando los ojos.

-Lo sé. Por eso es que en este momento hare otro acto de caballerosidad y hare que el Shukaku tenga una nueva vida-dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer con sus manos un enorme orbe de luz color arena. –Es curioso.

-¿ **Qué**?

-El alma que conseguí del Kyubi no era tan grande. Tal vez esté pasando algo por alto contigo.

- **Como digas** -dijo la pequeña para tomar unas almohadas y ponérselas en las orejas. **–Haz lo tuyo y convoca a ese ruidoso.**

-Puede que sea una ruidosa. Recuerda que me dijiste que los Bijuu no tienen un género definido.

 **-¿Qué importa? Sea un borracho o una borracha no hay diferencia alguna.**

Naruto no opinaba igual, pero de todas formas empezó a hacer su magia, literalmente, y empezó a recrear un nuevo cuerpo para el Shukaku con la ayuda del orbe en sus manos.

Aun cuando los Bijuu vinieran de su antiguo cuerpo, Naruto no podía olvidar que ellos habían desarrollado una conciencia única gracias a sus siglos de vida. Por eso era que el Uzumaki se sentía mal con el hecho de solo borrar a las bestias. Quería darles una nueva oportunidad que pudiera disfrutar sin el miedo de ser perseguidos por su poder.

La base del Shukaku eran los Tanuki, una especie de mapaches con poderes sobrenaturales. No eran ni la mitad de asombrosos que los Kitsune, pero eran igual de problemáticos. Con eso en mente el chico creó un cuerpo. Realmente no quería lidiar con un Tanuki obeso y borracho, por lo que ajusto la características a algo que estuviera más a su gusto.

Un tic en el ojo apareció en el rostro de Chisame conforme vio como una mujer de "muy pronunciados" atributos hacia aparición. Su piel era clara e inmaculada con un ligero bronceado, de cabello corto y castaño oscuro con un peinado que lo abultaba en los lados. Actualmente vestía con un kimono color arena con manchas azules y encaje blanco, el cual tenía un escote bastante pronunciado y dejaba muy a la vista sus esbeltas piernas.

Al igual que su hermana, la recién aparecida también tenía algunas características animales. Empezando por unas orejas de mapache en la cabeza y una cola anillada en la base de su espalda. Otras características incluían un par de gafas redondas sin montura y una botella de sake que había parecido de la nada y que ahora estaba en los brazos de la adormilada Tanuki.

-¡ **CIELOS**!-grito ella mientras empezaba a estirarse. **-¡QUE SUEÑO TAN RARO EH TENIDO!** -dijo la chica que hablaba en un tono muy fuerte, a la vez que lento y enredado.

-Por favor baja la voz…..Shukaku. Hay gente durmiendo-advirtió Naruto.

- **¿EH? ¿NO ERES TU EL MOCOSO DE ESA VEZ?-** dijo la castaña viendo a Naruto. **-¡EL DE LOS SAPOS**!

-En efecto soy yo.

- **¡YA TE HARE PAGAR POR EVITAR QUE LOGRARA ESCAPAR**!-dijo la Tanuki para levantarse y abalanzarse sobre Naruto. Para su infortunio, su centro de masa había cambiado radicalmente y su caída fue inevitable.

- **¡Na-ru-to!-** reclamo Chisame.

-¿Qué?

 **-¡Explícame porque Shukaku tiene ese cuerpo!**

-No tengo una referencia de cómo son los Tanuki así que….

 **-¡Eso definitivamente no viene al caso! ¡A ella le hiciste de un tamaño adecuado!**

-Me base en la batalla que tuvimos. Shukaku era enorme así que le hice igual de grande.

 **-¡Vine del más grande los Biju! ¿¡Porque tengo que tengo que tener el cuerpo de una simple mocosa!?**

 **-¡BUAHA! ESO TE LO TIENES BIEN MERECIDO POR ANDAR DE PRESUMIDA** -dijo la castaña ya recuperada de su caída.

 **-¡Silencio!**

 **-NI HABLAR. TIENEN MUCHO QUE EXPLICARME.**

-Responderé tus preguntas, Shukaku. Solo modera tu tono de voz-dijo Naruto.

 **-Mmmmm. Ok-** dijo la castaña para entonces caer sentada. – **Explica, mocoso. ¿Porque estoy en este cuerpo?**

-Poniendo las cosas simples. Te he liberado de tu condición de Bijuu. Ya no eres una simple bestia formada de Chakra, ahora eres una Yokai. Específicamente una Tanuki, el tipo de criatura en el que fue basado tu anterior cuerpo.

-¿ **Entonces dices que me has degradado de puesto?** -dijo Shukaku con cierto enojo.

-No hay forma de decir que no.

 **-Oh bien. Es un dolor de culo, pero puedo vivir con eso-** dijo la castaña con un largo bostezo.

 **-¿Eh?-** dijo Chisame sorprendida.

 **-He pasado casi toda mi vida encerrada en todo tipo de lugares, así que me alegra mucho estar completamente libre. Me fastidia verme tan reducida, pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme con unas cuantas masacres.**

 **-¿En serio tomaras el asunto tan fácilmente? ¿No te molesta que ahora seas una chica?**

- **Al menos no soy una mocosa** -se burlo la castaña.

-Es bueno que te sientas a gusto Shukaku…..-dijo Naruto.

 **-Mamizou.**

-¿Disculpa?

 **-Si ya no soy el Ichibi, no tiene caso que use el nombre que le asignaron a ese ser. Llámame Mamizou. Ese nombre me agrada por alguna razón.**

-Entonces es un placer hablar contigo, Mamizou.

-Mmmm-se escucho de Matsuri, indicando que su sueño estaba por llegar a su fin.

-Parece que tendremos que trasladar nuestra conversación a otro lugar-dijo Naruto para entonces señalar las prendas de Matsuri. Luego con unos movimientos de sus manos las acomodo con gentileza en un tocador de la habitación. –Listo. Vámonos-dijo el rubio para entonces envolver a sus acompañantes con sus sombras.

[En alguna parte del País del Viento]

-Oh demonios esto quema-dijo Naruto poniéndose su capa apenas sintió como el inclemente sol del desierto toco su piel.

 **-Ja. Pareces que eres muy sensible, mocoso** -se burlo Mamizou. Luego la castaña puso su atención en los alrededores.

Actualmente ella, Chisame y Naruto se encontraban en la cima de un risco. Uno que se encontraba por encima de un pequeño asentamiento de tiendas.

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** pregunto la ex-Ichibi.

-Fastidiaste mucho a Gaara con esa sed de sangre tuya, por lo que pensé que te agradaría una oportunidad para liberarla.

 **-…** -la castaña solo vio a Naruto con cierto recelo. Quedo completamente desconcertada por la sugerencia del rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que es una trampa o algo así? No soy tan teatral. Solo creí que esta era una buena forma de hacerte entender no te libere por un acto de lastima. Veo a los Bijuu como potenciales aliados.

 **-¿Para qué?**

-Te responderé con otra pregunta. ¿A que se deben tus deseos de matar? ¿Tienes un objetivo en particular?

 **-Es sencillo. Detesto a los humanos.**

-¿Por qué?

 **\- Ja ¿Quieres que te haga una lista?-** dijo con sarcasmo la castaña.

-No es necesario. Yo tampoco los tengo en mi agrado.

 **-Eso es extraño. ¿No eres un…?**

-¿Humano? En lo absoluto. Ahora soy un vampiro. Uno al que le pertenece todo el poder que poseen los Bijuu.

 **-¿Con que si?... Bien. No me interesa. Me estás dando una buena oportunidad y realmente no quiero desperdiciarla** -dijo Mamizou a la vez que una gran cantidad arena se enroscaban en sus brazos creaban una versión reducida de las garras que ostentaba como Ichibi. – **Nos vemos en un rato** -dijo ella antes de lanzarse sobre el campamento de bandidos.

-Diviértete-dijo Naruto para entonces sentarse.

Mas que dedicarse a ver la obra de la castaña, Naruto dedico un momento de su concentración a los recuerdos que había recuperado gracias al Shukaku.

Su situación era en verdad graciosa. En primer momento parecía que el había caído de la grandeza y ahora estaba recuperándose. Sin embargo la verdad es que solo se estaba repitiendo su historia original.

El no había nacido como un vampiro ultra poderoso. Él lo había hecho como un humano común y corriente. Uno que paradójicamente también estuvo desprovisto de una familia durante su infancia. Aunque al menos en esta ocasión no estaba totalmente desprovisto de identidad. Sus padres le habían dejado algo de su legado.

En su vida pasada había ostentando el nombre de Gabriel Belmont, pero eso ahora no significaba nada. No solo porque ahora era Naruto Uzumaki, sino porque esa humanidad que tuvo se había extinguido.

Tal como ahora, su antiguo yo había encontrado cobijo entrenándose con los guerreros más fuertes de la época. La Hermandad de la Luz fue el nombre que vino a su cabeza. No recordaba mucho de ella, pero le quedo claro que fue la que le enseño muchas de sus técnicas de pelea.

Naruto entonces creó un látigo y conforme esos recuerdos abordaban su mente, practico aquellas técnicas una vez perdidas. Si quería mantener algo de su subterfugio, debía evitar usar habilidades tan estridentes como la magia de Evangeline y su Ninjutsu.

Los gritos de ayuda y agonía que se escuchaban en la base del cañón no le quitaron su concentración, en todo caso despertaron su curiosidad. Si había conseguido el Chakra del Shukaku, era obvio que había conseguido sus habilidades.

Un movimiento de su mano derecha fue suficiente para hacer que en pilar de arena se levantara del suelo a gran velocidad. Como si tratara de un enjambre de abejas furiosas, cada gesto del rubio provoco que la masa de mineral pulverizado revoloteara a su alrededor de forma avasallante.

Naruto se lamento por no haber absorbido la totalidad del Chakra del Shukaku, pues estaba seguro que de esa forma podría levantar todo el desierto sin mucha dificultad. Sin embargo, recordó que debía ser paciente. Debía conformarse con lo que tenía por el momento.

Entonces otro fugaz recuerdo paso por su mente, uno que podía hacer un uso perfecto de la habilidad del Shukaku para controlar la arena. El vampiro se hizo un corte en la palma y con su sangre cristalizo una pequeña estructura de cristal, ancha en los extremos y estrecha en el centro. Luego, con solo introducir un pequeño manojo de arena, dio por finalizado un extravagante reloj de arena.

Medir el paso del tiempo era de lejos la función del artefacto. Naruto puso en prueba su utilidad apuntando a un pequeño grupo de enemigos que apuntaba a Mamizou con unos arcos de caza.

El reloj se rompió en medio de los desconcertados hombres, quienes no supieron que efectos sufrirían por las arenas que les cubrieron. Su misteriosa atacante parecía controlar la arena, pero ella era violenta y despiadada por lo que no creyeron que estuvieran en peligro por ese misterioso ataque.

El grupo de seis hombres dispararon sus flechas contra la castaña que solo pudo reaccionar ante los proyectiles cuando estos estuvieron en vuelo hacia ella. Mamizou vio con desconcierto como las flechas viajan hacia a ella con una velocidad lamentable. Casi parecían estar detenidas en el aire.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo lentamente en los rostros de los arqueros al ver que estaban inmersos en un efecto de letargo, uno que evito que pudieran correr de la letal castaña que luego les cerceno con sus garras.

El escenario continúo por largos minutos. No fue hasta que el ultimo bandido fue aplastado que Mamizou silencio su maniática risa y cayó al suelo con algo de agotamiento. Todo el campamento estaba teñido de rojo. Con cuerpos divididos por un lado y con muchos otros hechos papilla.

 **-Te felicito, colmillos. Pocos humanos han logrado hacer algo que complaciera tanto** -dijo la castaña un tanto extasiada.

-Entonces. ¿No hay resentimientos por tu nueva condición y cuerpo?-dijo Naruto.

- **Promete otras matanzas como esta y jamás tocare ese tema.**

 **-Al menos alguien está conforme con su forma** -dijo Chisame apareciendo sobre Naruto.

- **Es natural que estés molesta con tu forma, mocosa. Después de todo solo tienes la mitad del Chakra que solías tener.**

 **-¿¡Que!?**

 **-Lo sentí esa vez que nos vimos en Konoha. Solo estas en la mitad de tu potencial. Claro tal vez eso será irrelevante ahora que colmillos está reuniendo lo que dice que es suyo.**

 **-Espera yo….-** dijo la pelinaranja viéndose confundida.

-Esa es una buena teoría del porque la alma que obtuve de ti no era tan grande como la de Mamizou-dijo Naruto pensativo. –Tal vez se te haya olvidado ese detalle por el cambio que sufriste.

 **-Sí. Como te dije mis memorias siguen algo revueltas.**

-Ya veremos cómo encontramos una respuesta a ese asunto. No sé porque me da la impresión de que mi padre tiene algo que ver. El fue el último que te sello.

 **-Sera un problema conseguir esa información. Ese sujeto está muerto.**

-Somos seres inmortales. No debe ser tan difícil conseguir una conversación con los muertos. Solo debo contactar con Evangeline y ella me dará una mano.

 **-Si tú lo dices. Recuerda que ella dijo que iba a un lugar muy apartado.**

-No hay de qué preocuparse. No tengo prisas.

 **-¡Yo si las tengo!-** reclamo la loli. - **Una oportunidad para mejorar mi cuerpo es muy importante.**

 **-Pues yo disfrutare viéndote en ese estado mientras tanto** -se burlo Mamizou. **–Por cierto. ¿Podrías darme una idea de en dónde puedo quedarme? No es como si tuviera un hogar a donde ir.**

 **-** Chisame puede entrar a mi cuerpo gracias a que fui el anterior jinchuriki del Kyubi. Sin embargo, no sé si eso funcionara contigo. Tengo algo de tu Chakra, pero no creo que sea suficiente para tener esa compatibilidad contigo-explico el rubio. _–Además no sé si quiero tener a esas las dos dentro de mi mente_ -pensó al imaginarse a Chisame y Mamizou peleando.

 **-¿Entonces?**

-Te llevare a mi departamento en Konoha. No es muy grande, pero de todas formas no voy a ocuparlo mucho.

 **-Mejor eso que nada-** dijo la castaña suspirando con fastidio.

Naruto entonces procedió a hacer una escala en Konoha, donde a Mamizou en el lugar prometido. Su estadía en el pueblo tuvo que ser breve, porque tenía que volver con su equipo para "volver" de nuevo a Konoha.

Era un total fastidio, pero ellos no se vieron tan contentos por la incursión en solitario de Naruto. Kakashi no se trago muy bien esa historia donde el vampiro había logrado encontrar la guarida de Akatsuki y había rescatado Gaara en medio de la extracción.

Naruto le dijo que debía creerle, pues no fue tan complicado encontrar a Gaara como parecía serlo. Aun siendo el Shukaku la bestia más débil, era fácil detectar semejante masa de Chakra cuando estaba siendo extraída por un grupo de shinobi de alto calibre.

El shinobi rubio dejo en claro que evito toda confrontación. Aunque los Akatsuki con los que se topo estaban vulnerables a un ataque sorpresa, el Uzumaki le dio prioridad rescatar a Gaara.

Como el pueblo de Suna vio a su Kazekage llegar sano y salvo, ellos no pusieron ningún tipo de queja ante las acciones del rubio. De por si sus fuerzas estaban mortificadas por no haber podido mandado un equipo de búsqueda cuando ocurrió el secuestro, por lo que se sintieron muy agradecidos por la rápida respuesta de Konoha.

Kakashi tuvo que guardar sus reclamos para después de la celebración que hizo Suna por el retorno de Gaara, pues era una norma profesional no cuestionar los procedimientos de un efectivo shinobi en presencia de un cliente, especialmente si la misión había resultado exitosa. Naruto solo logro escapar del fastidioso sermón gracias a que logro esconderse en el apartamento de la kunoichi de Suna.

Una de las ventajas que Naruto tenía como vampiro era que se podía acudir a una clase especial de hipnosis que resultaba infalible en la gran mayoría de las personas. Alguien como Kakashi o Tsunade no caerían por su gran fuerza de voluntad, pero con gente como Matsuri era un juego de niños manipularles.

Solo bastaba hacer contacto visual con la víctima y esta quedaría atrapada en un letargo que les hacia vulnerables a recibir órdenes. Al disiparse la hipnosis la persona afectada pensaría que estuvo atrapada en un sueño y ya. El truco era superior a un Genjutsu, ya que era mucho más persuasivo.

Naruto era reservado con la técnica para no recibir tantas quejas de Chisame. Solo la usaba de vez en cuando para obtener una "cena gratuita". El vampiro no podía depender solo de bandidos y criminales o echaría a perder su estomago con tal mal platillo.

Luego de buscar por un rato a sus compañeros, Naruto les encontró en la entrada de Suna, donde estaba una comitiva para despedir a los shinobi de Konoha. Por esa situación el Hatake no busco hablar con Naruto, pero igual le dedico una seria mirada.

-¿Dónde te metiste, idiota?-pregunto Sakura.

-Solo busque un hotel más cómodo donde pasar la noche-respondió el rubio.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo te fuiste a dormir y ya?

-En efecto. Quería recuperar fuerzas para nuestro regreso a Konoha.

-Eso espero.

-Naruto-dijo cierto pelirrojo que hizo eco de su presencia.

-Gaara.

El par de ex-jinchuriki se vio por un rato con las miradas carentes de emociones que ahora portaban ambos. Los espectadores se vieron algo desconcertados ante la escena, pero supusieron que esos dos tenían tanto que decirse, que sencillamente no sabían por donde comenzar.

-Lamento lo del Shukaku-dijo Naruto interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio.

-No hay porque hacerlo-respondió el Kazekage. -Aunque esa era una carga que estaba asumiendo por el bien de mi aldea, su pérdida no quiere decir que vaya a descuidar la protección de la misma. Lo único que realmente cambia es que ahora tengo que usar mi propio poder.

-Suerte con eso. Espero que no te acostumbres a esa posición ganadora que tomaste. Pronto conseguiré un puesto mejor que el tuyo.

-Cuento con ello-dijo Gaara ofreciendo su mano.

Naruto entonces respondió estrechándola y ambos shinobi hicieron una pequeña sonrisa, que mostro a los demás que esos dos seguían teniendo una amistad entre ellos.

Luego los ninja de Konoha tomaron rumbo hacia la salida Suna. Sin embargo, su camino fue interrumpido por el llamado de una chica.

-¡Esperen!-pidió Matsuri mientras se acercaba con prisas al grupo. Al alcanzarlos la joven castaña no pudo evitar detenerse a tomar algo de aire, pues se veía que había corrido bastante. –Lamento mi tardanza. Quería venir a despedirlos, pero no escuche mi despertador. ¡Es la primera vez que me sucede!

-No hay por qué preocuparse. De todas formas no es como si tuviéramos prisas en ir a Konoha-le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Sobre eso…-dijo la castaña con un notorio sonrojo. –Creo que no te agradecí apropiadamente por lo que hiciste por el Kazekage-sama, Naruto-kun. Me preguntaba sobre….cuando volverás a Suna-dijo ella jugando con sus dedos.

-Bien. Realmente no tengo planes definidos, pero tal vea que la vieja Tsunade me asigne algo por estos lares.

-Eso sería maravilloso-dijo Matsuri muy contenta. –Bien, creo que no debería demorarlos más. Tienen un largo viaje entre manos-dijo la chica para entonces retirarse.

 _-Wow. Eso fue bastante curioso_ -pensó Naruto.

-¿ _ **Qué**_?-le pregunto Chisame con su natural sarcasmo.

 _-La actitud de Matsuri._

 _ **-¿En serio? ¿No crees esos sueños húmedos que le provocaste pudieron tener un efecto secundario en ella**_ _?_

 _-Ciertamente es una posibilidad._

-Na-ru-to-dijo Sakura poniendo énfasis en cada silaba de ese nombre.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?-respondió Naruto viendo a aparentemente molesta pelirrosa.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Eso-dijo la chica señalando a Matsuri.

-No sé. Tal vez mis acciones son reconocidas y ella me ve como un héroe.

-Si como no-dijo la ojiverde viendo recelo al rubio.

 _-¿Esos son celos?-_ pensó Naruto.

 _ **-Me parece más que obvio**_ \- le dijo la Kitsune

 _-No lo sé. Aun no me queda claro si ella aun guarda sentimientos por el teme_.

 _ **-Entonces porque no le das uno de tus tratamientos para descubrirlo**_ \- comento sarcástica la loli _ **.**_

 _-¡Esa es una genial idea! Cuando lleguemos a Konoha lo comprobare._

 _ **-¡Hey! ¡Lo decía en broma!**_

Avanzados unos kilómetros del pueblo shinobi del País del Viento, Kakashi vio propio que era el momento de hablar con Naruto. Sin embargo, este se adelanto e hizo una propuesta a que los otros no pudieron negarse.

-¿Qué les parecería si nos llevara a Konoha con mi **Shadow Travel**?-dijo Naruto provocando que sus compañeros se detuvieran por la impresión.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto Sakura. – ¿Puedes llevar a personas contigo?

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo creen que logre perderle la pista a los de Akatsuki? Tuve atravesar el desierto con Gaara a cuestas, pero si puedo tomar pasajeros. Unas tres personas como máximo, diría yo.

-Ciertamente me preguntaba si podías hacer eso-dijo el Hatake.

-Se que no debería saltarme el viaje al lugar destino de una misión por la posibilidad de conseguir información para la misma, pero no veo porque debemos alargar nuestro regreso a Konoha.

-Me parece bien. Así podemos dar el informe de la misión cuanto antes-dijo el peliplata viendo a Naruto.

-Como gustes. Solo les daré una advertencia sobre mí. No me suelten y mantengan sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la Haruno.

-Créanme cuando les digo que no quieren perderse en el mar de sombras por el que viajaremos. Además no querrán ver toda oscuridad de ese sitio.

-Como órdenes-dijo Kakashi.

Entonces los compañeros del rubio procedieron a poner sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y sujetarse bien. Sakura entonces se sonrojo al ver que Naruto le tomo del brazo y le apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Aquí voy-advirtió el Uzumaki y la pelirrosa cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Kakashi por su parte decidió no seguir la advertencia para investigar un poco sobre las habilidades de su alumno. El ya había soportado el **Tsukuyomi** de Itachi, así que creía podría con cualquier cosa.

[En Konoha]

En esos momentos Tsunade estaba disfrutando de una merecida copa de sake. Por primera vez, desde que asumió el sombrero de Hokage, las grandes pilas de papel de su oficina eran de formularios, peticiones e informes totalmente revisados. Aquel momento de realización era para celebrar y Shizune le había permitido un par de tragos.

Sin embargo parte de su alegría se vino abajo cuando el susto de ver que una masa de sombras se manifestaba en su oficina provoco que todos los informes se desordenaran.

-¿¡Que cuentas, Oba-chan!?-dijo Naruto haciendo un energético saludo a la Hokage.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?-dijo la rubia con una lagrima cómica en el rostro al ver su trabajo volando por doquier.

-Vinimos a reportar el éxito de nuestra misión-respondió el chico. –Ya puedes abrir los ojos Sakura-chan.

-E-eso fue….frio-dijo la pelirroja con los escalofríos que le causo el **Shadow Travel**.

-No te preocupes. Uno se acostumbra. ¿Qué tal usted Kakashi-sensei?-dijo Naruto volteando hacia el jounin.

El Hatake se había puesto pálido hasta más no poder y tenía su ojo bueno tan abierto que parecía que se iba a salir. Instantes después, el peliplata se desplomo en el suelo tal como una tabla.

-Parece que la curiosidad mato al gato. Le advertí que no mirara, Kakashi-dijo Naruto mientras que las dos damas presentes veían desconcertadas a jounin inconsciente.

* * *

Mala noticia. Las características de Sakura y Matsuri evitan que puedan estar en alguno de los tres frentes del harem.

Buena noticia. Por ellas tendrán su propio frente. De lo contrario las poco dotadas y no loli, se verían discriminadas.

En otros comentarios, la apariencia de esta FemShukaku está basada en Mamizou Futatsuiwa de Touhou. Altere un par de cosas en ella, pero con esta referencia podrán visualizarla mejor.

 **OTAKUFire** **:** Y será cumplida tu petición. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **omega9028:** Ese uso es completamente posible. Lo tomare en cuenta.

 **xirons:** Gracias

 **Guest:** Y aquí está.

 **trollmemex** **:** Pronto hare otra.

 **SumonerDante** : Gracias y bingo. Naruto tomara prácticamente todas las habilidades de ese Castlevania. De hecho, de allí es que toma parte crossover de la historia.

 **Skull Flame:** Ninguna de las intenciones de Naruto es buena. La cuestión es quedar del lado correcto. Gracias por el apoyo.

Eso es todo por ahora.


End file.
